Best Friends Forever
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Years after the gang graduate their kids go to Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade have a daughter and Trina and her husband also have a daughter. The two girls become best friends but with their mothers get involved?
1. What Happened

**Hey guys who read my stories! So I've been wanting to do this for a very long time so I'm like I should just start a story with said idea lol. **

** I don't own Victorious sorry but when I do youll kinda figure that out ok enough laughter ON WITH THE STORY!**

August 25TH 2027:

STELLA:

"Stella Marissa Oliver hurry up!" Jade called for her daughter. It was the first day of school for her. Not just the first day of any school. The first day of Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade got married and had their only daughter Stella and they were happy. Jade a successful play writer and actress Beck also an actor. Stella wanted to make her parents proud and say "Hey that's our beloved daughter Stella we are so proud." She took one last look at her outfit before running downstairs. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue shirt that read 'I love attention'. Her brown hair was pinned back by a rhinestone barrette.

"Knock em' dead Stella." She said to herself then grabbed her pink backpack and walked downstairs. Her parents were waiting for her in the living room . Beck had a camera ready to take a picture of his little girl going off to her first day of high school.

"There she is!" he said

"Daaad." Laughed Stella.

"Stella." Said Jade.

"Mom…" said Stella trying not to laugh.

"look at my little Stella. Going off to Hollywood Arts." Said Jade grabbing her daughter and bringing her close to her giving her a huge hug.

"Mom are you going to cry?" laughed Stella.

"No. I don't cry." Said Jade fighting back tears. She loved Stella to bits and pieces.

"Stella if you went to school with us your mother would have hated you." Said Beck.

"Yes. You are all girly and pink and I hated that." Jade agreed.

"Do you hate me now mom?" asked Stella.

"Of course not baby." Said Jade.

"We're going to be late if we keep this fluff fest going!" said Stella. She was so excited to go to Hollywood Arts. Her parents say that it's the best preforming arts school in California. Well if her parents went to Hollywood Arts, it must be great. She was a bit nervous though but her mother told her if ANYONE came near her that she would deal with them…. Good or bad?

Juliette:

"Juliette! Hurry up baby." Called Trina. She graduated Hollywood Arts and got married to her boyfriend of 2 and a half years Nicolas Moreichini. The two fell in love and were very happy together. They also had an only child. Juliette was their little girl and they loved her very much. Nicolas was a movie producer and Trina would go with him. Juliette always got to go with her parents and was homeschooled for most of her life so going to Hollywood Arts was a new thing for her. Juliette was wearing her pink mini skirt and her nice white cut off top she had straightened her brown hair and made sure she looked amazing.

"Juliette you are going to show um up!" she said to herself. Juliette was girly and very funny. She loved to just be herself and she only wanted for people to like her. She also loved to dance and sing but acting was a hobby for her as well. She walked stairs to find her mom and dad waiting for her in their grand living room.

"Juliette you look amazing princess." Smiled Nicolas.

"my baby girl looks exactly like me when I was in high school." Said Trina tearing up.

"She does have some of me!" laughed Nicolas.

"Yea yea." Said Trina giving her daughter a hug. "It was only yesterday that you were running around in your little fluffy skirts and ballet slippers and singing songs and dancing and pretending to cry so we can take you to ice cream." Cried Trina.

"I know mom I know but I'm grown up and those days are over." Said Juliette laughing.

"they may be over for you but they will never be over for us baby." Said Trina.

"Ok ok." Said Juliette. "We are going to be late mom!" Juliette said grabbing her backpack.

"Ok. You'll get there princess." Laughed Nicolas giving his daughter a kiss on her check.

"Let's go!" said Juliette beating her parents to the garage.

"She is nothing like you Trina." Said Nicolas giving his wife a kiss.

"She's nothing like you too Nicolas." Laughed Trina. She was worried about her daughter. Was this a good idea?

Juliette's POV:

I finally get to go to real school… ok I'm starting to think this over…

"Juliette, You're aunt Tori and your cousins will pick you up today ok? I may be home but if I'm not call me as soon as possible ok?" said my mom on the way to school.

"Ok ok." I say. My cousins Maya and McKenzie are twins. Maya was older than McKenzie but they got along. Aunt Tori got married to a photographer named Cunningham. He also was a talk show host on Celeb TV and a night time comedian.

We pull up to Hollywood Arts and it's HUGE. Omygawd….this is going to be scarier that I than I thought it would be… I should have stayed in bed this morning and had my mom get me a cup of espresso with light crème and sugar ,whipped cream and chocolate shavings….

**ANNNNDDDD? I really hoped you like it! Review and I'll get another chapter up later. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!  
>OH and go read my home girl Curly1221's new CABBIE story called Stories for the Cabbie Soul. ITS AMAZING YOU WONT BE DISAPOINTED WITH HER WRITING. And Tell her that Pinkbull115 sent you <strong>

** PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	2. Best Friends

**Hey y'all. Thanks for liking the first chapter. Now on with the second.**

**I don't own Victorious sorry!**

Juliette:

"Do you want us to come with you Juliette?" asked Trina.

"Umm if you want." Said Juliette looking around scared. In her mind she was yelling "YES MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!" but she couldn't say that out loud. She is a high schooler for goodness sakes.

"I'll come." She said. "Nicolas would you like to come with us?" asked Trina.

"Sure why not. I want to make sure that those boys stay away from my daughter." Said Nicolas. The three walked in Hollywood Arts and Trina sighed.

"It was only yesterday that I went here. Oh good times good times." She said.

"It's so big…" was all Juliette could say.

"It's fine baby. You'll be fine." Said Trina putting a hand on her daughters shoulder and brought her close to her side.

"Promise?" said Juliette suddenly feeling five again.

"I promise." Said Trina. "Well. We best be on our way." Said Trina giving her daughter a hug.

"Ok bye mom bye dad. I love you" Said Juliette as she went to the front office to get her schedule. He

"She didn't make a scene." Said Nicolas taking his wife's hand and leading her to the car.

"Yea but I think I will." Said Trina beginning to cry. "There goes our little girl." She said sadly.

Stella:

Stella got to Hollywood Arts and looked at the vast school. It was big. Really big. She turned to her parents and they were smiling and remembering the good old days when they were at Hollywood Arts.

"Mom. Dad." Said Stella bringing her parents back to reality.

"Yea Stella." Said Beck. He looked at his little girl who was obviously not that little five year old that plays hide and seek with him and the little five year old that asks for him to check the closet for monsters and asks for Jade to sing her to sleep. He missed those days, so did Jade.

"This is a really big school." She said. Beck and Jade looked at each other and smiled.

"It's ok. You won't get eaten baby." Said Jade stroking her daughter's hair.

"I won't taste good." Said Stella. Beck laughed. "What it's true." Stella added. Jade grabbed her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I love you Stella." Said Jade.

"Same." Agreed Beck. Stella looked at her parents and sighed.

"Well, I'd best get going." Said Stella trying not to cry.

"You are not going to cry right kid?" said Beck.

"Dad if I cry my mascara will run ." laughed Stella. "You guys are going to pick me up right?" asked Stella.

"Yea totally." Said Jade. "Ok Stell, have fun today." Said Jade.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Smiled Stella as she went to get her schedule.

As Beck and Jade walked together close to each other Jade saw Cat.

"Cat? Is that you?" asked Jade laughing.

"Jade! You know me!" said Cat. It's true. Cat got married to Robbie after her finally got the guts to ask her out.

"Hahaha yea. What brings you hear?" asked Jade.

"Oh hehe my Emma goes to school here can you believe it?" she said happily. Cat was the same old Cat she was in high school

"Well maybe Stella will see her." Jade smiled. Then Sinjin came up to her.

"Jade. He said.

"Sinjin you have three seconds I still carry scissors around," warned Jade.

"Crossing off," he said walking away. When Beck and Jade got back in the car Jade sighed.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked.

"I already miss Stella." Said Jade. "She just grew up so fast." Jade cried as she began to tear up but she quickly stopped because Jade doesn't cry.

"I know I know. But that little girl is still in her you'll see." Said Beck as he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss.

Stella's POV:

This school is big but I guess that's not a big deal right? I went to the office and there was a line to get schedules. I stood behind this girl with brown hair and was wearing a very cute outfit.

"Long line." I say. She turns around and I am stunned. Was she here for modeling? I bet so.

"Yea. I guess you can say that." She smiled. "I'm Juliette. Juliette Moreichini." She introduced herself.

"Stella Oliver." I said. "I really like your outfit Juliette." I say she smiled and giggled a bit.

"Thanks you too I love your shirt. Does it come in pink?" she asked.

"I wish. I love pink." I say

"Me too! She exclaimed. "So why are you going to Hollywood Arts?" she asks.

"Acting mostly but I can also sing." I say. "You?"

"Acting, singing and dancing… and I guess I'm trying out modeling." Said Juliette.

"Cool maybe we can be in the same classes." I say.

"That would be amazingly fantabuous. Last time I was in a public school was preschool." Said Juliette.

"Really?" I say shocked.

"Yea I was half private school half home school. My mom came here so she was like 'oh Juliette you need to go to Hollywood Arts.'" She said

"Weird my parents came to school here too." I said. We finally got out scheduled and found out that we have most of our classes together. We walked to class and got to know each other. I have a feeling that we will be really good friends. No best friends.

Juliette's POV:

Stella is so nice! We are so alike and I think that we will become best friends. So far school has been amazing! The best part was meeting Stella. At lunch we laughed so hard we cried. By the end of the day we were best friends. The type of best friends that are always together. We exchanged numbers and I went to my aunt Tori's car.

"Hey Juliette!" she cheered.

"Hey!" I say. Then my cousins came In. we were all good friends and we got along well.

"Hey girl." Said Maya

"Sup Julie?" said McKenzie. We began to talk about our days and I told them about Stella. I couldn't wait to tell my mom.

Stella's POV:

"Stella!" called my mom. I ran to the car and saw my mom and dad.

"Hey!" I said. I got in the car and began to talk about my day and I told them about Juliette.

"That's great baby!" said my mom turning around to look at me. I loved my parents. No questions asked. I then got a text from Juliette.

_Juliette: Hey Stella don't forget not to fall off of bed. _ I laughed. It was a story that I told Juliette and it made her laugh so hard.

_Stella: Will do girlie._

I had a good day. I have a best friend. Yay much?


	3. Don't See HER again!

**Sup people! Ok ok ok ready for yet again another amazing chapter? I hope so! If not wait an hour than come back hahahaha OK enough talking STORY TIME**

**I don't own Victorious sorry.**

Stella:

Stella got home and her parents were so interested about Juliette.

"You should invite her over if you two are best friends." Said Beck.

"Oh can I?" asked Stella.

"Sure." Said Jade. "I'd love to meet her." She added.

"Thank you mom you're the best." Said Stella.

"Forgetting someone?" asking Beck laughing.

"Never. You are the best dad." Laughed Stella. She picked up her phone to text Juliette.

_Stella:Hey Juliette wanna come over to my house since there is no school tomorrow?_

_ Juliette: Sure I'll be home alone anyways. :)_

Trina dropped Juliette off at Stella's house.

"Baby calls me when you're done ok?" she said.

"Will do mom. Thanks for dropping me off." Said Stella as Trina gave her daughter a kiss.

"I love you." She said as Juliette closed the car door after her.

"Love you too mom." Said Juliette. She couldn't wait to spend the day with her best friend Stella. She rang the doorbell and Stella opened the door.

"Hey Juliette." She said cheerfully.

"Hi Stella!" greeted Juliette. She walked in the house and met eyes with Stella's parents. "Hi I'm Juliette." She introduced...

"Jade Oliver." Said jade smiling.

"Beck Oliver." Said Beck also smiling. "So you're the one who Stella was talking about." Said Beck laughing.

"Dad!" said Stella. "Juliette lets go up to my room before my parents share any baby pictures of me." Said Stella taking Juliette's arm.

"Where is your mom Juliette?" asked Jade.

"Oh she dropped mw off she and my dad have a dinner party to go to tonight." Said Stella.

"Oh well I would love to meet her." Said Jade.

"Yea I bet she would love to meet to guys too you are pretty cool." Said Juliette smiling.

"Stella, your friend is so sweet." Said Jade.

"Thanks now COMMON JULIETTE!" Said Stella laughing. The two went up to Stella's pink room.

"Wow I love your room! Its pink and I love that!" laughed Juliette.

"So do I!" said Stella. The two hung out and had a lot of fun together. They lost track of time and before they knew it Trina texted Juliette.

_Trina: Hey Juliette I'm outside._

_ Juliette: ok mom um Stella's mom wants to meet you thou._

_ Trina: ok baby I'll be there in a sec. _

"Stella I have to go my mom is going to meet your mom though." Said Juliette.

"I don't know why but knowing my mom I kind of want to see this." Laughed Stella. The two girls went down stairs and heard the doorbell ring. Jade went to answer the door. She looked at Trina with complete and udder disgust.

"What are you doing here Vega? The wacko shack isn't around here." She yelled. Stella and Juliette were shocked.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter." Said Trina.

"You? Daughter? Wait wait you actually got married?" yelled Jade. Beck came in and looked at Trina with the same shock as Juliette and Stella had,

"Hi Trina.. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter." She said.

"Juliette? She isn't your daughter is she?" snapped Jade. "She's too normal to ever be related to you Vega." Added Jade.

"Jade easy." Said Beck. Juliette and Stella came in the scene before it got fighty. They acted as if they just got down.

"Hi mom." Said Juliette.

"Hi Juliette. Get in the car your dad is waiting." Said Trina.

"Ok. Bye Stella I'll see you later. I had so much fun. Thank you Mrs. Oliver. Thank you Mr. Oliver." Said Juliette as she gave Stella a 'this isn't going to end well' type look.

when Trina left Jade took her daughter to the living room. Beck left before he got involved.

"Stella you can't be friends with Juliette." Said Jade. Stella looked at her mother. Why was she doing this?

"Why? I like Juliette." Said Stella.

"No…she's too meh I don't know…" said Jade. Stella didn't want to say something she would regret later so without another word she stormed off to her room. Beck heard the door slam and then went near the door and heard his little girl crying. He rushed inside to try to help her.

"Hey Princess." He said sweetly. Stella wiped away some tears and looked at her dad.

"Hi dad." She said her voice thick with sadness. "I may have known her for less than a week but we are best friend's dad. I don't see why mom doesn't like her." She cried.

"I know. Jade just doesnt like Juliette's Mom. We went to high school together and well it wants the best, Trina was talentless and annoying, your mother just doesnt like her." Explained Beck. Stella was mad and confused and all she could do was cry. Beck was there for her. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and he tucked her in like she was five. "Goodnight my little Stella. I love you." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

Juliette:

"Why are you friends with her?" asked Trina.

"She's really nice mom. Why are you flipping out?" asked Juliette.

"Her mother is violent. She can hurt you. Don't hang out with Stella." Said Trina. Nicolas thought his wife was flipping out over his daughter's new friend.

"Mom please. Stella is not violent and her mom was really cool." Protested Juliette.

"Sorry Julie." Said Trina.

Juliette was in shock. Why was this happening?

Monday the girls went to school and Stella told Juliette about what had happened. The two girls weren't talking to their mothers and they were not going to listen to their judgmental comments. They were best friends no matter what.

"They are acting like children." Said Stella.

"YES!" Agreed Juliette. They were sitting having lunch with Maya, McKenzie and Emma. Emma Shapiro was exactly like her mother. Crazy and random. She also had some of her dad as well.

"Oh my gosh haha." Said Emma.

"What now Emma?" Laughed Maya.

"Salt and Pepper are like cousins right?" said Emma.

"Ummm I think that my be true. "said McKenzie laughing.

" HAHAHAHAHAH STELLA Juliette you guys are quiet." Said Emma.

"Random?" asked Maya.

"No!" laughed Emma. "One time my dad told me that my mom always bought stuff from the sky store haha should I do that?" asked Emma. Stella had to admit. Emma always brought happiness to her day. Juliette loved her cousins as well. They will always have her back. No matter what. But she wished that her mom would let her be around Stella.

**I hope you liked that! Reviews are always amazing!**

**If you haven't already go check out Curly1221's Cabbie story. IT'S AMAZING! TRUST ME! She is an amazing writer and you won't regret it. Tell her that Pinkbull115 sent you. **

** REVIEW!  
>Peace~Love~Pink!<strong>


	4. Cold Shoulders

**Ok new chapter! Ok before I forget I'm co-writing an OC story with Canon24 called Turning Tables. So send in OC's soon! TO THE SSTORY *Whoosh!***

**I don't own Victorious… sorry.**

Stella:

Stella was still very mad at her mother. She got home and found her mom and her dad.

"Hi dad!" she cheered and hugged him.

"Hey Stella." He smiled as he kissed the top of his daughters head. Jade was also in the room but Stella was still not talking to her. "How was your day princess?" he asked.

"It was good." Stella smiled. "I'm going upstairs to work on my homework." She said as she ran upstairs. She still didn't talk to Jade.

"That was harsh." Said Beck.

"I don't care." Said Jade as she hid her true feelings.

"Jade. I know you. You hate a lot of things but there are a few places in your heart that you absolutely love. Those two places are me and Stella." Said Beck.

"Yes but still…" said Jade as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"You're not going to stay mad at Stella forever." Said Beck. It was true. She wasn't. Jade couldn't believe what she got herself into.

Juliette.

"Thanks Aunt Tori!" said Juliette as she closed the car door. She walked in the house and Trina was the only one home. Nicolas was at work and he didn't get home till later. Juliette walked in the house and Trina was in the living room watching TV. Juliette didn't say a word to her mother. It was hard but she did it.

_Stella: Got home didn't say a word to my mom._

_ Juliette: same! Omg I hope she doesn't come up here…_

_ Stella: BOYCOTT!_

_ Juliette:boycott? Wat lol ilu and ur craziness Stell._

_ Stella:Thx Julie _

The two have been getting closer and closer. They were best friends.

LATER:

Nicolas got home and Juliette ran to him.

"dad!" she squealed. She ran to give him a hug and he laughed.

"Hey Princess how was your day?" he asked.

"It was ok. But I fell down the stairs today and I got badly hurt." She said. Trina looked saddened. Her little girl was ignoring her and she was completely heart broken.

"Oh I'm sorry Jules." He said.

"It's fine because Maya and McKenzie didn't laugh as much as last time." Laughed Juliette. She acted like a child around her parents. Today it was only around her dad.

"Guess what Princess?" asked Nicolas.

"What!" exclaimed Juliette.

"I might take you to New York with me to shoot a new movie." He smiled.

"Yes! I really want to go! Me and you. Daddy daughter trip?" she asked completely ignoring Trina.

"Well mommy is coming too." He said. Juliette's face dropped.

"Mom is coming too…" she repeated going from five back to fifteen.

"Yea…" said Nicolas. He looked at his daughter then his wife.

"Um I have to go upstairs um take my meds." She said running upstairs.

"Juliette you don't take any medicine." Said Nicolas.

"Yea.. but my head hurts I need an aspirin.." she said running upstairs. Trina looked at Nicolas and began to cry.

"I feel so hated by my own daughter." She cried,

"It's ok… she'll warm up to you soon enough." Said Nicolas wrapping his arms around his wife.

" I miss my Juliette." Cried Trina.

**Sad ik. REVIEW! CHECK OUT TURNING TABLES AND CURLY1221'S CABBIE STORY!  
>REWIVEW!<strong>

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK**


	5. Good Girls Go Bad

**NEW CHAPTER YAY!**

**I don't own Victorious sorrryyyy!**

Juliette:

The next day the girls went to school and discussed their "boycott"

"My mom won't crack." Said Stella.

"Yea I know mine will. I heard her cry last night." Said Juliette.

"Aww. That's so sad." Said Stella. Juliette's face fell. Her heart broke but she wouldn't give up.

"Hey my dad is going to pick me up do you want a ride?" asked Stella.

"Sure… why not?" said Juliette. She wasn't sure about what her mother would say but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? She texted her aunt telling her that she was going to get a ride from a friend, she didn't say which friend. After dance the girls changed into their regular clothes and went out waited for Beck. He drove up and thankfully Jade wasn't there.

"Hi Juliette." Beck smiled.

"Hi Mr. Oliver. Thanks for giving me a ride and um not hating me." Said Juliette.

"I don't see why my wife is against you." Said Beck laughing. The three rode home and listened to the radio. The girls sat and laughed and talked all the way home. When Beck pulled up to the giant house Stella's jaw dropped.

"This is your house?" she exclaimed.

"Yup." Laughed Juliette. "looks like only my mom is home." Said Juliette.

"Oh that's fun." Said Stella. Then an idea hit her. "Dad! Dad! DAAAD!" She shouted.

"Stelllaaa." He joked back.

"Can I go over to Juliette's massive castle house?" asked Stella giving Beck the begging eyes.

"hahaha sure if that's ok with Juliette." Said Beck. Juliette nodded and thanked Beck and the two girls ran inside. Trina was waiting for Juliette and looked confused and angered when she saw Juliette and Stella. No one said a word and they just looked at each other in what seemed like hours but it was only a few seconds. After the awkward stair down the girls ran upstairs and went to Juliette's room.

"That was so awkward." Said Juliette. She dropped her backpack near her bed.

"It looked like it. I was going to back out and run to catch up to my dad." Laughed Stella.

"Ugh. I just hate this." Said Juliette. Stella got up and looked through Juliette's huge closet.

"Dude what is all this?" she asked as she went through her massive costume pile.

"Oh costumes and stuff… I still like to look amazing on Halloween." Said Juliette. Stella picked up an outfit with a white baggy shirt shorts and a side hat.

"I like this." She said smiling. "Can you try it out?" asked Stella.

"So I should model in my own clothes? Why certainly girlie." Juliette laughed. She put on her costume and Stella put on music. They had fun trying on costumes and taking pictures. At around six Beck came to pick up Stella. The girls said their goodbyes and Stella mouthed "good luck." And left.

"So did you have fun with your friend Jules?" asked Nicolas.

"Yea. We did our homework and had fun…" said Juliette as she ran upstairs. Trina looked at Nicolas with an 'I don't think this is ever going to get better' kind of look.

When Juliette got upstairs she saw that she had gotten a missed call from Stella. She quickly called her back and Stella answered in a hushed voice.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Awkward... you?" responded Juliette.

"I had a really good idea…" said Stella said.

"Tell me." Said Juliette.

"We rebel." Said Stella. "We ignored enough now we rebel." She added. Juliette thought it over. A personality change would be nice…into a rebel bad girl.

Juliette'POV:

Juliette, Bad girl…I like it. You know with my amazing acting I can probably pull it off. But what to wear? OH! The bad biker gurl costume I wore a few months ago with the fake hair clips. YEA! I put on the outfit and look at myself in the mirror. Me likey! I can't wait for Stella to see this!

Stella's POV:

I dug out of my mom's old clothes and took a whole bunch of clothes that I tried on. I crimped my hair and took a look in the mirror. Niceeeee.

THE NEXT DAY:

Stella:

Stella walked down the stairs and Beck looked shocked.

"Stella…umm what are you wearing?" he asked. Jade just looked amused. Finally she showed her inner Jade. It was about time she thought. But her daughter was changing… she was starting to miss her little Stella… why did she have to get in a fight with her?

"What the heck do you mean what am I wearing? I'm wearing clothes." She yelled. She didn't want to be mean to her dad but an actress has to do what an actress has to do.

Juliette:

Juliette walked down with her outfit and her parents looked and said nothing due to their shock.

"What?" she snapped. She took a coffee cup and filled it with black coffee. She sat on the table and put her feet on the table. Her black boots perfectly tied. Her dad pushed her feet of and looked at her. She looked back and was saddened that she was glaring at her dad. "I'm leaving." Said Juliette.

"Juliette…"he said.

"The names Jet." She said walking out. "Jet." She said to herself. She likes it… yea Jet… at least for now.

**Oh bad girls! Is it going to work? Tehee.! So ok one if you haven't already go enter me and Canon24's OC story Turning Tables. Hurry it's still open! And Oh Curly1221's Cabbie story, It's her birthday so yea HAPPY BIRTHDAY CURLY1221! HAHAHA **

**Oh and Neverlandlover: sort of now that you mention it lol but no one dies and in Romeo and Juliet the characters don't… well you'll see what these two will get into in the next chapter.**

**Review! It won't kill you! **

**Peace~Love~PINK.**


	6. Parties, Fights and Where Are We?

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS INTECE if I say so myself. Ok so here it is…. NEW CHAPTER TIMEEE!S**

**I don't own victorious sorry. **

Stella:

At school everyone looked at Stella and Juliette. Emma came up with Maya and McKenzie. They took a good look at the girls before saying anything.

"Who are you two?" asked McKenzie. She looked to her sister and to her friend then back at Stella and her cousin.

" Jet." Said Juliette.

"Steal." Said Stella. She looked scary and so did Juliette.

"Why are you two dressed like this?" asked Emma.

"Cuz we feel like it." Snapped Juliette as she spit her gum out and put in a lollipop in her mouth. She was bad and she loved it. She felt like people feared her.. Stella felt the same. Then Jake Stalts a junior came up to the girls.

"Hey guys." He said looking at Stella and Juliette.

"Sup." They said at the same time. Jake liked the bad girl personality that Juliette and Stella suddenly had.

"I'm having a party tonight and I want you two to be there." He said smiling. The girls didn't need to think twice about it.

"Sure. Why not." Said Stella.

"I'll be there." said Juliette.

"Cool, my friend Ryan will be at your houses to pick up at around eight." Said Jake as he walked away. Cat and Robbie picked up Emma and Stella to go home.

"How was your day?" asked Robbie. After he got married to Cat he ditched Rex.

"Good. hehe." laughed Emma.

"How about you Stella?" asked Cat as she played with her stuffed giraffe. Some things never changed.

"Good…" said Stella. Usually when she rides with Cat and Robbie she would be more talkative. "Can we turn on the radio?" asked Cat. Robbie nodded and smiled as he turned on the radio. Everyone except for Stella sang along. Which again wasn't like her but a bad girls got to do what a bad girls got to do.

Juliette:

Juliette rode home with her Aunt and cousins. She sat upfront today because Maya and McKenzie were too scared to be around 'Jet' .

"What's with the get up?" asked Tori.

"What get up?" she snapped.

"You're now all bad… is it for school?" asked Tori.

"No." said Juliette as she turned on the radio to a heavy metal station. She rocked out to a song she didn't even know the lyrics to. Tori knew something was wrong with her niece. She loved her sister's daughter to pieces so she was worried over her sudden personality change.

"Maybe I'll ask Trina." She thought.

When Juliette got home she said nothing to her parents and ran upstairs to find something hot to wear for the party. She had to look like a junior not a freshmen. She picked out a purple short pencil skirt and a black tank top. She straightened her hair and put tons of makeup on. She thought she looked hot.

"I can't wait till Stella sees me." Said Juliette as she checked herself in the mirror for the last time. It was around 7:50 and Juliette walked down the stairs. Her parents looked at her and then at each other.

"Where are you going?" asked Nicolas.

"Oh nowhere." Said Juliette. She didn't want her parents to know where she was going.

"You're going out aren't you." Said Trina. For the first time in a long while she spoke with her daughter.

"No. I'm not going out." Snapped Juliette. She glared at Trina for a while and walked out the door.

"Wait! Juliette! Come back!" yelled Trina.

"Juliette Stephanie you come back here. Your skirt is way too short and it's too late!" yelled Nicolas he and Trina ran after their daughter. Juliette just ran to Ryan's car quickly got in.

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

"Got it." He smiled as he sped off to get Stella.

"Trina… get the keys we are following them." Said Nicolas.

"Are you sure we'll catch up?" Asked Trina.

"Yes just go." He ordered.

Stella:

Beck saw Stella walk down in a mini mini skirt and a tank top.

"Where are you going…and in those clothes?" he asked.

"Out." She simply said.

"What do you mean out?" yelled Jade.

"OUT OF HERE." She yelled back at Jade. Jade looked at her in an angered face.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady." She snapped back.

"NO!" Yelled Stella as she got a text from Juliette to go outside. Stella stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"Stella Marissa Oliver you get back in this house or else!" yelled Jade. Stella ignored her mother and got in the car.

"Hurry up dude." She said. She turned to her best friend and gave her a high five. The rush of breaking the rules was amazing The ride took a long time. It was weird because Jake lived around the girls.

"Where is the party?" asked Stella.

"Oh its at Jake's cousins house in Malibu." Said Ryan. "I just need to grab a bag of chips" said Ryan. Ryan stopped by a gas station surrounded by nothing. It was in the middle of nowhere.

"How about you girls step outside for some air…" he said smiling. The girls took their purses and walked out. Ryan laughed and sped off leaving the girls stranded at the gas station.

"FRESHMEN STINK!" he yelled and drove off.

"I can't believe this." Cried Juliette. "I can't believe he left us." She yelled.  
>"Where the heck are we?" asked Stella.<p>

"I don't know." Said Juliette. "But most importantly what do we do?" she added as the girls began to walk trying to find a way to get home or anywhere safe. But where?

**Aww poor girls… anyways I hoped you liked it. Review! I love to hear what you think about my story. It would mean the world to me. **

** Peace~Love~PINK!**


	7. Walking, Missing and Guilt

**What's up? Ready for another chapter? If you're not why not?  
>I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!<strong>

Stella:

The girls walked for hours and didn't know what to do.

"I'm really cold…." Whined Stella.

"We shouldn't have worn these miniskirts." Said Juliette shivering. She had been crying for a long time but she finally stopped.

"Yea… now what? Do we call home?" asked Stella as she was pulling out her phone.

"NO! WE DON'T CALL HOME! "Snapped Juliette.

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO SMART ONE!" yelled Stella.

"I DON'T KNOW STOP YELLEING AT ME!" Snapped Juliette. The two girls lost were having their first fight. "Keep walking ok." Said Juliette in a hushed voice. Stella noticed tears streaming down her face. She immediately felt bad for her. She gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just … I wanna go home." Said Stella.

"So do I but we are going to be in big trouble. At least I am. I told that jerk to speed off and he did." Explained Juliette.

"Hahaha same." Said Stella. The two girls walked closely together. It began to rain. Great just what they needed. They kept walking. They were literally in the middle of nowhere.

Beck's POV:

Trina and her husband came over to our house because apparently Juliette went to this party as well. Trina was crying hysterically and Jade looked down to the floor saying nothing. I think the guilt finally came to her. Cat, Robbie and Emma were there too. So were Tori her husband and her twin girls. Emma, Maya and McKenzie say on the couch answering our questions.

"They were acting really weird." Said McKenzie. She was sitting next to Maya and Emma.

"Yea. One day they were sweet and nice and girly and the next say they were mean and scary." Explained Maya.

"I thought it was weird that that junior randomly comes up to them inviting them to his party." Said McKenzie.

"What Junior?" asked Tori going to her daughter?

"His name is Jake." Said Maya.

"Wait he's the Jake that pulls pranks on the freshmen." Said Emma playing around with her long hair.

"Emma!" yelled Jade.

"WHAT? "Screamed Emma.

"Jade…" I say. "Emma tell us about this Jake." I say.

"Well I overheard that his friend was going to pick him up…I don't know what his name is... but I know they call him dicther beasue when he goes on dates with girls he ditches them on the side of the road." She said. Everyone looked at each other. Trina cried even louder. Jade started crying too so I went over to calm her down. But really I was worried too. Who wouldn't be?

"My Stella..." Jade sobbed. "Beck what if she didn't get to that party. What if they dumped her in the ocean?" she yelled as she sobbed some more.

"The ocean?" shrieked Trina. "Nicolas! Juliette is gone." She cried.

"That's not true." Said Tori going over to comfort her older sister. "Trina… calm down…I hate to see you like this." Choked Tori.

"Where could they be?" asked Robbie.

"Anywhere…" said Nicolas. He was determined to find his little girl like me.

"I bet they aren't even at that party. I know my cousin." Said Maya

Juliette:

The girls kept walking. They were walking barefoot because their feet hurt from their heels. They walked and heard angels sing. They saw a small town and started Running. They saw a small diner and they ran inside. The diner was filled with truckers and lost people. Juliette and Stella walked up to the front counter. Behind the counter was a lady with more makeup than they had.

"What can I do for you two girls?" she said. Her name tag read "Hello my name is Doris."

"Yea…where are we?" Asked Juliette.

"You girls are in Northern Valley California. Home of the Lizards and Small beat up cities." She said proudly.

"How far away is that from Los Angelas?" asked Stella.

"Six to Seven hours away." Said a trucker. He looked scary but really he was nice. "You two city girls?" he asked.

"Sort of." Said Juliette. They two were hungry so they dug out money from their purses. All together they had $25 dollars. They didn't want to spend it all at one time.

"We'll get an order of fries." Said Stella as she slipped a five dollar bill.

"Stella." Said Juliette.

"I got it Jules." She smiled. A Trucker came on the small stage and grabbed a microphone.

"It's time for our weekly karaoke contest. Winner gets $5,000 dollars this week cuz we finally stuck oil." He laughed. "Who's up?" he asked. Juliette nudged Stella.

"Go." She whispered.

"Not without my best friend." She said as she grabbed Juliette. "Me and my best friend would like to compete!" shouted Stella.

"Not before the weekly champ." Said A man about six feet tall. "That money is mine." He said as he walked up on the stage and began singing sweet home Alabama. He was ok but not like Stella and Juliette. They got up after him and began singing their favorite song. Set Fire to the Rain. They were perfect and so in sync. Everyone gave them a standing ovation.

"Now we will judge on a count of applause." Said the man from before. "Frank our regular." He said as Frank stood up. People clapped but not loudly. "The two city girls." He said. People cheered and hollered. Frank laughed.

"I never lost. Ecept for this time." He said laughing and shaking hands with Stella and Juliette.

"Here is the biggest prize this here diner gave out." Said the man handing the girls the money.

"What do we do now?" asked Stella. Juliette had a plan. She grinned and told Stella to finish up and continue walking. "Why?" asked Stella.

"Just walk Oliver." Laughed Juliette as the two girls walked out.

TRINA'S POV:

I am a mess. My daughter is missing and I don't know what to do. I just need to know she's safe…. I really hope she's safe. Tori said we should call the police. It was three in the morning and Stella and Juliette still didn't call or show up. I'm worried sick and so is Jade. It had been the first time anyone had seen her like this. She was crying and looked week and helpless.

"I just want my little girl back." She said. Guess what Jade. So did I. the scary part was I don't know if I'm ever going to see my Juliette ever again. I need her back. I'm sorry Juliette…I'm sorry.

**SAD OR WHAT? Ok so I need reviews. They help me for the next chapter. Seriously! And to those who do review thank you. You are amazing. **

** REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	8. Calling and Going Far

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it! I'd like to give a few shoutouts to Canon24, Curly1221 and to all my reviewers! Thanks guys you rock! NOW THE STORY!**

**I do not own victorious sorry!**

Stella:

The Girls walked out of the diner smiling and laughing.

"Wait!" a man yelled. The two turned around to a man dresses in nice clothes and a Bluetooth in his ear. "You two were the ones who just sang right?" he asked. The two nodded and he laughed. "you two are going to go real far."

Jade's POV:

I regret getting mad at Stella. I need my little darling angel back. I miss her and the way she looks up to me in those huge hazel eyes. I miss how she would come up to me just to be around me. I remember when she was little…when she would get scared of the smallest of things. I remember once there was a storm and the power went out. She came to Beck and I crying about how she was afraid. That night we slept together, the three of us, in the living room after telling Stella little stories. I love Stella. Who wouldn't? She is beautiful and smart and sweet. I need her back. I need to apologize. Why did I have to get on her case about Juliette. She was a nice girl even though tone deaf Vega is her mother. Now we are both feeling the pain. Beck brought me closer to his side as I quietly cry for my Stella.

"Where could she be?" asked Beck.

"In the ocean." Cried Trina. She had been crying nonstop since she and her husband got here at around eight. I look at the clock. 4:30 in the morning and no sign of Stella or Juliette. Or that nasty Jake that tricked them.

"I SWEAR if I see that Jake kid I'll feed him to piranhas and make sure that he will know not to mess with me, my husband or my daughter." I say. I look over to my phone and nearly cry like Trina when I see my screen saver. A picture of Stella and I. We looked so happy…

"We need her back." I say. I get up and I grab my car keys.

"Jade where are you going?" asks Beck.

"I'm going to look for Stella and Juliette." I say. Vega jumps up.

"I'm coming too." She said. Usually I would be yelling at her NOT to come because no one likes her but her daughter is missing too.

Trina's POV:

I miss my little Juliette. I need her back. I won't get mad at her or anything, it's all my fault. I remember when she was little when I would go to her dance recitals and she would plaster on a huge smile with missing front teeth. I remember when she would play the piano and when she messed up she would get so mad and I loved it. Nicolas is worried. He knew she wasn't at that party. So did I. I got in the car with Jade. Most of the ride was silent until she started crying.

"I usually don't cry but I'll do anything for Stella." She says.

"Same here with Juliette… I love her. So much." I say looking around for any sign of anything. Then we hear loud music and teenagers screaming and having fun.

"Man Jake sick party dude." Said a guy. Jade stops the car and runs to the house.

"WHERES JAKE?" she yelled. A kid about 5'7 with brown eyes and blonde hair walks up.

"Who's asking for me?" he asks. Jade takes him aside and we start yelling at him.

"Where are Stella and Juliette?" Jade snaps.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He said. Jade pulled out her scissors and I calmed her down. Jake called his friend Ryan and he came over. "Where are the freshmen…" he asks.

"Oh I took care of them. Why?" he laughed.

"We are their mothers and we want them back." I snapped. I swear I was going to kick him and just beat him up.

"Oh good luck I dropped them off in near Northern Valley about four hours ago. Hahah." He said Jade's face fell.

"That's so far away!" I yelled.

"Don't worry they have their phones on them." He laughed as the two boys walked back. Jade turned to me.

"Let's get Beck and Nicolas and get our girls."

MEANWHILE:

Juliette;

The girls rode with the man who said that he would take them to New York so he can make them stars.

"How do we know we should trust you?" asked Stella. The man turned around.

"I'm not a bad guy. I know its un common but it's true. Now when you get to the nearest airport we will board a plane to New York, when we get there our stylists Jenny and Lexi will get you cleaned up and some new clothes. Then you two will heal all those cuts you have there and then you'll spend the night in a penthouse at Westbrook Towers. Tomorrow you will meet the panel. You two should probably call home. Tell your parents." He explained. Juliette and Stella looked at each other.

"Umm yea we kind of think that they won't want to hear from us… we rebelled and then stuff happened and then some junior dropped us off in the middle of nowhere and yea…" explained Stella. The man whose name was Greg Jeols turned around.

"When I was in high school I snuck out to a party. I had no way to get home and I called my parents and sure they were mad but they forgave me." He shared. Stella sighed and picked up her phone. Juliette waited. The two girls were scared. Stella called her house and waited until someone picked up the phone. Thus began the water works.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! If you did review. If you want anther chapter Review. If you root for the Chicago Bulls review ;)**

**GO BULLS! **

**Peace~Love~PINK**


	9. The Girls Take Over New York

**Hey! New chapter….GO BULLS! HAHAHA**

**I don't own Victorious. I never will. But if I did, THE BULLS will be in every episode!**

Stella:

Stella called home and someone picked up. She began to cry and Juliette put her arm around her best friend.

"Hello?" the person answered. It was Beck.

"Dad?" began Stella.

"Stella! Oh god are you ok? Where are you? What are you doing?" asked Beck.

"Where's mom?" asked Stella.

"She went out to look for you." Explained Beck. "Where are you?" he asked.

Beck:

Beck was on the phone when Jade and Trina came in the door. They were just about to start crying but something made them stop. Beck and Nicolas seemed happy.

"Who is he on the phone with?" asked Jade.

"Stella…" said Nicolas.

"Stella! Give me the phone!" demanded Jade as she grabbed the phone.

"Stella. Stella its me." Said Jade as she began to tear up

"Mom! Mom I'm really sorry! I messed up big time and I bet you don't want to see me again ." cried Stella.

"No no Stell, I don't hate you and I really want to see you again! Where are you?" asked Jade. Trina nudged her a little. "Is Juliette with you?" added Jade.

"Yea… she's with me." Said Stella. "Wanna talk to her?" asked Stella.

"Sure." Said Jade as she handed the phone to Trina and Nicolas.

"Juliette! I need you back." Cried Trina.

"Mom…I'm sorry… I acted like a mega brat who only should be left to live off the streets." Said Juliette.

"No no no no no no! I LOVE you, your father loves you and we forgive you. Crazy I know but you're young and just come home!" cried Trina.

"Hehehe funny you say that. Um Stella and I are going to New York cuz of um signing…" said Juliette

"WHAT?" Yelled Trina.

"Yea sorry mom getting on the plane sorry got to go bye." Said Juliette as she hung up the phone. Trina turned to her husband with a sad face,

"Trina, Beck, Jade. We are going to New York." Said Nicolas.

NEW YORK:

Juliette:

New York was great. The girls got nice new clothes and they loved it. Their penthouse had a breathtaking view and they were about to be big.

"Jules what are we going to do with our money we won?" asked Stella.

"Well that's easy. We run this town and go shopping. Just as my mother would say." Said Juliette laughing as the two grabbed their purses and spent the day shopping. At four they met up with Greag and the panel.

"So you two sing?" asked a lady in the small meeting room.

"And act and dance and my friend here is a model." Said Stella. The two girls looked mature and acted like adults.

"Oh so you two are well rounded." Said the lady.

"Yes ma'am." The two girls said at the same time. The panel was impressed by these two. They

had it all.

"Well girls it was nice meeting you." Said the lady shaking their hands. "We will defiantly keep in touch." She smiled. The girls walked to the car that took them back to the penthouse.

"That was scary." Said Juliette laughing.

"Yea! I was like what have we done?" agreed Stella. When they got to the penthouse they walked in and found their parents. The girls stood their looking in shock. Sure it was only two days but they haven't talked to their mothers in weeks and now they were finally forgiving them. They ran into their parents arms and began to cry.

"Mom I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Repeated Stella.

"Stella… Stella stop crying baby you are not going to do anything like that, you are staying right here with me." Said Jade holding her daughter.

Juliette was also with her mother crying.

"Mom. Please take me back." Said Juliette.

"Jules I'll never leave you..." said Trina stroking her daughter's hair. "As long as you never leave me." Added Trina.

"I promise…" said Juliette. But something wasn't right to her. She didn't know it. As the girls got back with their parents their phones rang. Stella picked up and pulled Juliette to the side. All their parents could hear was screaming which always meant the worse.

"WHAT?" asked Beck running over to them.

"W…we got parts…" said Juliette trying to contained herself.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review! And SHOUTOUT TIME:**

**Canon24**

**Curly1221**

**Tiarashine**

**Xxxx4evasummerxxxx**

**Candyclouds1013**

**I'mWickedCrazyYeahI'AllThat**

**Amenha Kay**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing and making me go on with the story you guys mean a lot to me**

**AND TO THOSE WHO WATCHED THE BULLS GAME! Liked it? I LOVED IT! OMG I WAS LIKE SCREAMING!  
>Peace~Love~PINK!<strong>


	10. Turndowns and Surfing Accidents

** New Chapter timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ok hahaha BUT FIRST!**

** Shoutouts to:  
>Canon24<strong>

**Neverlandlover**

**Makingitshine**

**And READ TURNING TABLES BY CANON24 AND I! FOR THE LOVE OF BECK;) It's a great story with drama, romance, rivals jealousy and pure amazingness! **

**I don't own Victorious…yet(:**

Stella:

"You did!" asked Beck smiling "that's amazing!" he said picking up his daughter and spinning her around and then giving Juliette a hug. Juliette smiled

"What was that for?" asked Juliette laughing.

"It's for my two daughters getting a spot on the big time." He said smiling.

"Well they said we need to meet with them again with our parents." Said Stella. The two girls got ready and the six went to the agency. "I'm so excited." Said Stella as Jade put her arm on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens to you two you will remain best friends." Said Nicolas.

"We will." Said the two girls. When they got up the receptionist checked them in and they went together. The lady from before met them outside.

"Hi girls." she smiled to them and their parents. "For this interview we will separate you two but you'll be back right after." She said. Stella turned to Juliette.

"This is it…" said Stella. "Ready?" she added Juliette nodded

"Whatever happens…" began Juliette.

"We will never change and we will go back to Hollywood Arts and be ourselves." Said Stella. The two broke off and went into the meeting rooms.

Juliette:

"Juliette you have a lot of star quality and personality and you are well rounded," began a man. "You will probably do best in modeling but we can help you expand. Congratulations Juliette, welcome to the big time." He said.

Juliette laughed as the words sunk in. Trina was thrilled and Nicolas thanked the men and lead his family out.

"Juliette!" exclaimed Trina giving her a hug. At least she will become famous by her daughter.

Stella:

Stella's POV:

I walked out with tears in my eyes. When the door closed it buried my head in my mother and began to cry.

"It's ok Stella. You have a great future ahead of you baby," said my mom.

"No… I'll never do anything right in my life!" I cried. I was so disappointed. How could I have not gotten anything? I see Juliette and hope for the best with her.

"I'm a model…." She smiled. It took her a few seconds to realize that I got nothing. "No Stella we were going to be famous together…" she said. She stood up and made a B line to the meeting room. I quickly stopped her.

"Be a model you'll be great." I say,

"You are coming with me to my first photo-shoot in Hawaii." She said.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes… well be out there tomorrow to begin… Mrs. Oliver you guys too.." Smiled Juliette, and sure enough the next day we were in Hawaii. Her first session took forever but the second one wasn't as bad. "Lets go surfing!" she said smiling.

"I'll stay behind I watched a movie where this girl gets her arm bitten off by a shark while surfing and it was based on a true story," I say. My mom takes me in her arms,

"Stella you can stay with me." She says. Juliette nodes and smiles to me.

Juliette:

Juliette got in the water with a large red surfboard. She smiled to her family and her friend one last time before getting in the water. She was the only one surfing. She went surfing once so she wanted to try it again. The waves were huge perfect for surfing. She began to paddle and she saw a small wave come near her. She got up and wobbled a bit and surfed the wave. Everyone with her began to cheer her on.

"Come on Jules!" said Stella. She had fun watching her best friend surfing. She stunk but at least she wasn't being eating by sharks. A huge wave came behind Juliette.

"That one is too big." Said Trina beginning to worry,

Juliette saw this massive wave and wanted to catch it, she got up and tried to stay on. The wave was too intense for her and she fell off…hitting her head hard against the board. People on shore saw what happened but they didn't see Juliette.

"Where'd she go?" asked Jade. Nicolas and Beck swam to her board and found her unconscious. They strapped her on and paddled her to shore. Jade called 911 and Trina and Stella ran up to her crying.

"Jules!" says Stella . "Jules don't die please don't die please!" she cries Jade comes up to her and tries to calm her daughter down.

"Common baby stay with us please Julie." Begged Trina.

"She's gone… is she?" asked Stella. Nicolas tried to keep his daughter alive until the beautiful sounds of ambulance sirens came near. The paramedics took her inside and looked at the families.

"Will she be ok?" asked Beck.

"Lets hope she is." Says the paramedic.

**Will she be ok? Gasp. And yes Stella was talking about soul surfer and Bethany Hamilton. I think she is an inspiration and a great girl. **

**REVIEW!**

**GO BULLS!  
>Peace~Love~Pink!<strong>


	11. Good News and Sad News

**Hope you like this chapter. Its touching and pretty sad but it only gets better!**

**I don't own Victorious! Yet**

Stella:

Juliette was rushed to the hospital and Trina, Nickolas, Jade, Beck and Stella drove to the hospital as well. Stella couldn't stop crying. What if her best friend wasn't ok? What if She… died? She couldn't think about it. She just couldn't.

"Stella," began Trina. She too was crying. Even Jade cried. "Stella, we need to stay positive, for Juliette." She said trying to calm herself down and trying to calm Stella down.

"I…I'll try." Said Stella. When they got to the hoslpital Juliette was rushed to a room and Stella and her parnets and Juliette's parents waited out in the waiting loby of the childrens wing. They waited for a while and the longer they waited the more they got worried.

"Stella, come here." Said Beck as he took in his daughter.

"Dad, I'm scared." Said Stella beginning to tear up.

"I know, I know. But she'll be fine." He said as he began to dry his daughters tears. Hours went by and still no news. Stella took a nap to try to clear her mind.

_She was placing flowers on a grave stone. _

_Juliette Stephanie Moreichini-_

_Death: November 15__th__ 2027 SURFING ACCIDENT._

"_Daughter, Granddaughter, niece, cousin and best friend." Stella was confused. Juliette did die. She was gone. No she said No she repeated._

"no!" she yelled as she woke up screaming.

"Bad dream?" asked Nicolas

"Yea…sorry." She said

"Beck ,Jade you guys don't need to stay." Said Nicolas as he held on to his sobbing wife.

"No, we are staying." Said Jade. It was shocking. Jade? Nice? Caring?

"O..ok." said Nicolas shocked. Finally a doctor came out.

"Juliette?" he asked, the five stood up and the doctor stood up.

"How is she?" asked Trina. The doctor sighed and that was never a good thing.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is she's alive. Bad news is as you know she hit her head pretty hard and she may have lost most her memory. She's still not awake yet but you can go see her. She's in room 201. If she wakes up call over a nurse and we'll be there." Said the doctor. Everyone was shock and walked into her room. Juliette was sleeping and Trina broke down. So did Stella.

"I'm sorry Jules. I really want you to get better. Just wake up please." Cried Stella. Beck and Nicolas went to get coffee and left the girls alone. "Please." Begged Stella. Jade came over and hugged her daughter.

"Stella, its ok. She's alive that's all that matters right?" asked Jade.

"No, no its not enough mom, she's like my sister and I just can't…" she began. Trina was heartbroken because of her daughter and her daughters best friend.

"Stella, remember be positive." Laughed Trina as she began to smile. She went over and kissed Juliette's forehead. Stella did the same and jade went over and began to stroke Juliette's hair. It was awkward but a good kind of awkward. Later that day Juliette woke up and Nicolas called the doctor.

"Hi, how are you doing?" asked the doctor. Juliette looked around. She was so confused.

"I don't know… my head really hurts." She wined.

"I know it will for a while." he said. The nurses wrapped her head in white gauze as the doctor asked more questions.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"umm i think Juliette but I'm not sure." She said.

"Yes." Smiled the doctor.

"Who are all these people?" asked Juliette.

"Your family, well some of them." Said Beck smiling.

"And you are?" asked Juliette. She held her wrapped head. "My head really hurts." She cried.

"You need your rest." Said Nicolas smiling. He Trina, Beck and Jade left leaving Stella.

She began to sing softly to Juliette as she drifted off to sleep. She was determined to help her friend go back to the wonderful self she was. It wasn't going to be easy at all but Stella was like her mom. She wanted to get her way,

**Awwwwwwwwww atleast shes ok right?**

**REVIEW! AND THERE WILL BE A CONTEST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO LOOK OUT. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter is out**

**GO BULLS!  
>PEACE~LOVE~PINK!<strong>


	12. Staying Positive For Her and Catching Up

**Back with another chapter! OKOK READY!**

**I don't own Victorious sorry…**

Stella walked out of Juliette's room and Trina walked in with an envelope Stella walked back in with her.

"What's that for?" asked Stella.

"Oh it's for Juliette," said Trina. The sadness was engulfing her completely which wasn't really surprising. Stella went over and gave Trina a hug.

"Mrs. Moreichini, we have to stay strong for her." Stella told her. Trina wiped away her tears and held on to Stella. Over time she had become like a daughter to her. Sure Jade was her mother but her daughter was so different. Stella has changed Jade but not completely…

"I know Stella, That's why we are going to spend the night with her." Said Trina.

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Stella.

"Your mom made sure…" laughed Trina. Stella instantly knew how. Trina got a call from Tori, she heard what happened and wanted to see how things were doing.

"How is she Trina tell me everything." Cried Tori,

"Well she's alive…" said Trina. She heard Tori sigh in relief.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Tori.

"You can't she's sleeping for one and two… she doesn't remember you." Explained Trina.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember me?" asked Tori.

"She lost most of her memory." Said Trina with utter sadness.

"What are we going to do?" cried Tori.

"I…I don't know baby sister." Said Trina choking up but stopping herself before Stella saw her. She was next to Juliette singing a song to her.

"I wish we can be there with you Trina. Can't we?" asked Tori.

"Nicolas can fly you and the girls over. Oh and Cat and Robbie too. We'll help Juliette get her memory back. " Said Trina. Being surrounded by people she knew could help right?

The next day Tori, her husband and their daughters and Cat, Robbie and Emma boarded a plane to Hawaii.

"If only this was a vacation," said Maya sadly. She and McKenzie have been crying over their cousin for the past few hours. They were heartbroken that she forgot all the fun times they had together in the past and their crazy childhood,

"Maya, go get me a coffee please." Said Tori handing her daughter some money.

"Sure mom, McKenzie wanna come with?" asked Maya. Her sister nodded and flowed. The line to get coffee was endless but they managed to get to the front. There was a man looking at them the whole time smiling. He walked up to Maya and McKenzie smiling.

"Is your mom by any chance Tori Vega?" he asked.

"Yea before she got married why?" asked McKenzie. She and Maya were very alike but McKenzie isn't afraid to do most things like Maya. Maya is that kind of person who is nice but she can also get feisty like her sister.

"I knew her in high school." He said.

"You went to Hollywood Arts too?" asked Maya.

"You two go there too? Yea I went there. Your names are?" he said

"I'm Maya." Said Maya.

"McKenzie. " said McKenzie.

"I'm Andre Harris I was really good friends with your mother. Are you two heading to Hawaii?" he asked

"Yea to see our cousin who lives here but went there for a photo shoot and she got in a surfing accident and now she lost her memory." Explained Maya beginning to walk back to the terminal.

"Mom side or Dad side?" asked Andre.

"Mom's side." Said McKenzie. When they got to the terminal Tori was shocked to see who her girls brought with them.

"Andre?" she smiled and gave him a hug.

"ANDRE!" Squealed Cat. Robbie was excited as well.

"Why are you going to Hawaii?" asked Robbie.

"I have a headlining tour with music and stuff. I hear about Trina's daughter. What happened?" asked Andre.

"Um. My niece…Juliette was surfing and she uh fell off and hit her head against the surf board and she has a major concussion and she lost her memory so we are going to Hawaii to see her." Explained Tori sadly.

"Wow, where are Beck and Jade?" asked Andre.

"There. Their daughter Stella is best friends with Juliette." Said Tori. Andre and Tori caught up and talked about their lives.

"How do you tell them apart?" asked Andre talking about Maya and McKenzie.

"I can't even tell them apart!" laughed Tori's husband. They finally got on the plane and Andre switched seats to sit next to Tori and her family. Maya, McKenzie and Emma were trying to come up with ideas to help Juliette get better.

"We can dress up like chics from the 80's and dance!" said Maya. McKenzie looked at her with a 'that's the worst idea in the history of the world' type look.

"No why would she like that?" asked Emma. " She would like purple monkeys!" she exclaimed. Andre was listening on to their conversation.

"You guys need help?" he asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed McKenzie. Andre laughed and thought of something that would always help.

"She likes music?" he asked. The girls nodded and Andre knew just want to do.

"We can make a CD for her, you girls and Stella can sing covers of her favorite songs or songs that may make her remember anything." Said Andre. The girls laughed and thought that was a great idea.

"Yea! She would love that! I bet that Stella would have a bunch of songs we can sing. But where can we record it?" asked Emma.

" A good friend of mine works at a music company with a branch in where we are going. We can go there when we reach Hawaii.

The plan was great. Juliette was going to love it and hopefully she would start to get her memory back. They really hoped it would work. Thanks Andre!

**ANDRE! what is in that envelope that Trina gave Juliette? SO as promised there is a contest:**

**Send in a title for the CD! Make it creative not something like "Juliette's Jams" or something like that. WINNER GETS: A chance to co - write a chapter of this story with me, Pinkbull115. INTRESTED? YES NO? Review with your review and your entry. ONE PER PERSON! **

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	13. Downturns,Song and Happiness

**OK HERE WE ARE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you like it cuz idk it seems like no one is reading my stories…:/ which makes me ask why I am continuing…. ANYWAYS**

**I don't own Victoious… sorryyy…**

When Maya,McKenzie,Emma and their parents with Andre got to the hospital they went to the gift shop to get Juliette something.

"LOOK!" Squealed Emma pointing to a mini surfboard. "She would LOVE that!" she said. Maya and McKenzie looked at Emma.

"Why would she like something that reminded her of the reason she is here and why she cant remember anyone?" asked Maya. Finally they picked out a pink teddy bear and a card which they signed. They got to the children's wing and saw Trina,Nicolas,Beck,Jade and Stella.

"Trina!" exclaimed Tori running to her giving her a tearful hug.

"Tori its ok we have to stay positive for her." Said Trina calming her younger sister down. Beck saw Andre and was shocked.

"Andre! " he exclaimed. Andre laughed and nodded as the two caught up.

"Aunt Trina, can we go see her?" asked Maya. Her doctor came out of the double doors that lead to the rooms and nodded.

"Ok no tears we need to stay positive for her." Said Nicolas as they went in. Juliette was watching T.V and looked at them confused but put on a smile…

"Hi." She said. Everyone thought she remembered everyone but she didn't.

"Hey Jules how are you feeling?" asked Trina.

"Good. And I think my name is Juliette…" she said.

"Yea I know but I call you Jules. So does Stella." Explained Trina.

"Who's Stella?" asked Juliette. Everyone looked at eachother. "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone in here." She said. Emma gave Juliette the bear.

"HI! I'm Emma Shapiro!" said Emma smiling. Juliette took the bear and smiled.

"Thanks Emma…do I like these?" she asked. Emma nodded. There was a knock on the door. A man came with an ice cream sundae.

"Hey Juliette." He said smiling. "You get your ice cream when you tell me what my name is.." he said.

"Um ok I know this one….Kevin? I think.." she said. Kevin gave Juliette her ice cream. "Oh any can you tell the doctor to give me some pills my head really hurts." She complained. Kevin nodded and walked out of the room.

"Gee Jules, you get ice cream for remembering that guy's name?" asked Stella laughing sitting next to Juliette. Juliette began to look sick… Stella took a few steps off. "Juliette you look green.." she said. Juliette nodded and headed to her bathroom and began throwing up and crying. Everyone left the room when the doctors and nurses came to see what was wrong.

"You ok?" asked the doctor.

"No…no" cried Juliette just before she passed out. One of the nurses went to the lobby to tell everyone about Juliette.

"She's not good I'm not going to lie." Said The nurse. Emma started crying. So did Maya and McKenzie.

"We have to stay positive." Said Stella…as Jade took her in her arms. "She'll be fine right?" asked Stella. Jade began stroking her daughters hair.

"We hope, she's still knocked out cold. We can't have anyone near her until tomorrow." Said the nurse as she went back to see other patents and the group sadly left. Stella wouldn't move.

"Stella common." Said Beck. Stella didn't move. "Stella common we need to go." Said Beck going over to his daughter who broke down.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving her." She said. "She's my best friend and what if we come tomorrow and it's too late?" cried Stella.

"Stella. Remember be positive." Said Trina wiping away her tears. She grabbed Stella's hand and walked in the elevator.

"To the recording studio?" said Andre as they walked in their cars. The headed to record Juliette's CD. They planed on calling it _All the Truth. _They picked out songs that would make Juliette happy maybe remember a few things about before. Everyone at least sang one song. Except Nicolas and Tori's husband because they said they didn't sing. When they were finished they put a picture of her and Stella, Emma ,Maya and McKenzie. The next day they went to see Juliette. She was sleeping so they made sure the nurse played the CD as soon as she woke up. Surely she did and Juliette looked at the back of the CD.

_All The Truth-_

_1-Make it Shine…Sung by your Aunt Tori_

_2-It Will Rain….Sung by Your good Friend Emma Shapiro._

_3-Safe And Sound…Sung by Your new friend Jade Oliver Ft. Her daughter Stella._

_4- Set Fire To the Rain…Sung by your Best Friend Stella Oliver._

_5- Broken Glass….Robbie and Cat Shapiro_

_6-You Are My Sunshine…..Sung by your mother Trina (With tons of Auto tune and Pitch corrector)_

_7- Rumor Has It…..Sung By Your Cousins Maya and McKenzie._

_8-Perfect….Sung by Jade and Beck Oliver._

_9-Breakaway…..Sung by Andre Harris._

_10-Rumor Has It/Someone Like You…Sung by Emma, Maya, McKenzie and Stella._

_All these were sung with love. Get well soon Juliette. We all love you and always will (Even Jade. Surprised?)_

Juliette listened to the songs and smiled. She got out of her bed and slipped in her pink PJ's tied her hair up and left her room without permission. No one knew where she was heading.

Meanwhile: Trina took a nap before going back to the hospital.

"_Hey Juliette." She said. Juliette smiled and waved. She was finally going home after a week in the hospital. "Are you ready to go babe?" asked Trina giving her daughter a hug. Surprisingly she shook off her hug. _

_ "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said _

_ "What do you mean?" asked Trina. She then saw a blonde woman with her husband. _

_ "Ready to leave Vienna?" she said. _

_ "Yea mom." Said Juliette. Leaving taking one last look at Trina. "Sorry. Bye!" she cheered as she followed the man and woman. _

_ "NO JULIETTE!" Yelled Trina._

"No." she woke up yelling. Stella looked at Trina.

"Bad dream?" she asked. Trina nodded as she got up and got ready to leave to go see Juliette. When they got to the hospital the nurses looked at the group.

"Umm she's in the children's room actually." They said smiling. The headed to the children's room a place where the sick children go to forget about their illnesses. A lot of cancer patients were there as well. There they saw a sight they never thought they would ever see.

"_Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said.." _Juliette sang. She was preforming for the children and when she caught eyes with her friends and family she smiled and continued. "Thank you." She mouthed. The CD must have helped big time. She must have remembered everything.

**AW SHE REMEMBERS!That was a long chapter so you HAVE to review! And! Thanks for the entries and the winner is… ROBANDIE FOREVES! YAY ok if you are interested you PM me and we can write a chapter together. BUT WAIT THAT'S NOT ALL. Anyone who entered also get…. A HUGE THANK YOU! Thank you to…**

**-CandyClouds1013**

**-xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**

**-Canon24**

**-tiarashine**

**-ILoveMyFriendsLikeTheyLoveMe.**

**Thanks guys! You guys really rock! Like no duh! **

**Review! **

**Go Bulls.**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	14. Back To Normal? NOWarning VERY SAD!

**YAY NEW CHAPTER. This one was written by Robandie Foreves. She is the new CO WRITER for this story. She is AMAZING! AHHHHHH *warning-If you cry easy DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!* I don't see why not it's a really good. Anyway don't worry at the end of this story it will all be happy.**

**SO AS usual.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Juliette sang and made all the children happy. Her friends and family were ecstatic. When she finished her set she walked over to them.

"Hey!" she cheered. Trina took her daughter in her arms. "I remember you mom." Said Juliette.

"You do? Oh my little girl I missed you so much." Said Trina. Nick grabbed his daughter and smiled.

"How about me?" he asked. Juliette smiled.

"Hi dad." She smiled. Everyone was testing to see if she remembers them. She didn't unfortunatlly but still it was something. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in both her head and her heart. She said nothing and went back to her room to get ready to go to bed for the night.

"What was wrong?" she wondered. "It must be my excitement." Said Juliette smiling. Kevin came in her room with a video camera.

"Hi Kevin." She said smiling.

"Hey little darlin." He joked. "It's time for an interview!" he said as Juliette made sure that she didn't look bad.

The next day Jade was alone with Juliette while everyone was out to lunch.

"My daughter really cares about you, you know?" Jade said, trying to be sympathetic.

"And your daughter is...Emma?" Juliette asked, trying to remember who was who.

"Stella."

"Oh...right!" Juliette exclaimed as a little bit of her memory came back to her of when she first went over to Stella's house and met Jade.

"Yea so what do you want to so kid?" asked jade smiling. She wanted to do anything that would make her smile.

"I don't know, what do I like to do?" asked Juliette. Jade thought about it for a minute. What did Stella say Juliette liked to do?

"I have been writing and drawing a lot lately." said Juliette as she reached over to grab a blue notebook.

"Really?" said Jade looking through the notebook. She saw that Juliette wrote things like _Kevin is the guy who makes me laugh. _And _my favorite show to watch is wipeout._ Jade wanted to cry. This girl was trying so hard to gain back her memory. She then saw a picture that made her laugh.

"What is this?" she asked. Juliette looked at the picture and laughed.

"Oh haha I think that this is a umm I think I was trying to draw a tree I don't know because now it looks like a bear playing with a garden hose." Laughed Juliette.

"Mom?" Stella asked, walking into the hospital room.

"Yes?" Jade responded, she was having a great time talking to Juliette.

"Juliette's dad wants to talk with her," Stella said slowly, she couldn't quite wrap her head around her mom and Juliette laughing and talking.

"Alright!" Jade then got up from the hospital chair, bid Juliette farewell, and walked out of the room with Stella in tow.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Nick said to Juliette when he walked in. Juliette smiled a little and shrugged.

"Ask the doctors!" Juliette replied sarcastically. Nick laughed and sat at the edge of her bed.

"You are so crazy," Nick said in a warm tone.

"I'm sorry," Juliette muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For whatever got me into this mess, for causing everyone so much worry, for not remembering."

"Oh baby girl! It's okay, I love you no matter what!" Nick said, giving his daughter a hug.

"I love you too, I may not remember much but I do remember that I love you and everyone else!" Juliette whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes. Her father was just about to reply when a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, sir, Juliette needs to get some rest, you can see her tomorrow," the nurse said, calmly. Nick nodded and kissed his daughter's head before walking out of the room.

At about three in the morning Trina's cell phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hello?" Trina asked shakily. Nick rolled over and sat up; a look of sheer horror crossed his face.

"Hello, I'm sorry to say this but Juliette's heart has stopped, you can come over with all friends and family to say your good-byes," a nurse said.

"T-thank you," Trina whispered and cried. She threw her phone at the hotel wall.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, he was fighting back tears himself.

"Get everyone, now!" Trina shouted.

Soon everyone was crowded around the hospital bed that held a motionless Juliette. Not a single eye was dry, not even the nurses.

"We tried our best, she had such a bad concussion!" A bawling nurse cried out. "Her brain must have stopped working… we are so sorry for your loss." She added.

"Jules, I love you more than my own life, please don't leave!" Trina sobbed, clinging to her daughter.

"Trina, she's gone," Nick muttered, his face was completely soaked with tears. He thought of the things that he couldn't do with his little girl. How were he and wife going to move on? Soon everyone had said their pained good-byes, but Stella.

"Can we have a moment?" Stella whispered. When everyone stepped out of the room she began her good-bye. "This is all my fault! I let this happen to you! You were like a sister to me, Juliette! I'm so sorry!" Stella began to sob, her tears landed on the white floor. "I love you; you'll always be my best friend, forever!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid we have to prepare the room for the next patient," a nurse said while walking into the room.

That tore it for Stella. The straw had broken.

"Is that how you tell EVERYONE that their best friend is dead? You people are all cruel, heartless JERKS! I hope you all just DROP DEAD!" Stella screamed. The nurse just stood there like a deer caught in head lights.

"I-I'm sorry!" The nurse stammered. She had no words to say to Stella.

"Sorry isn't going to bring my best friend back, now is it?" Stella whispered angrily before storming out of the room, bawling.

When the door slammed a beeping noise began to start up.

**GAAAAAAAAASPPPPPPPPPPPP ok ok so you need to REVIEW for at least this one people! Common! **

**REVIEW! AND GO BULLS 114-101 WIN TONITE! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ROBBANDIE FOREVES! IM GLAD WE ARE CO WRITING!  
>PEACE~LOVE~PINK!<strong>


	15. She Will Be Missed?

**SO ok HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012. Scary right? OH CHAPTER ok last time we saw something happen that was like OMG! Yea I know… so new chapter time. Bring your tissues just in case… hahaha. OH THIS IS CHAPTER 15 AND IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 14 GO DO THAT NOW!**

**I don't own victorious…bla**

Stella:

Stella ran into the lobby with tears and met up with everyone else who were still in shock. They were also crying.

"Stella." Said Jade brining her close as she began to wipe away her daughters tears.

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snapped. She made a B line to the nearest window that overlooked the Hawaiian ocean. "Juliette. I know you died but I need you back." Cried Stella. Jade and Beck looked at each other and wanted to go talk to Stella but then Kevin came in the lobby with tears in his eyes.

"I heard about my little friend." He said. He was holding a laptop and sat on the nice couch. "I have a video to show you. Before… you know, I was having fun with Juliette and i videoed her." He said. He played the video and Stella saw people crowed around so she saw what they were watching.

THE VIDEO.

"Hey there." Said Kevin smiling.

"Hii!" cheered Juliette.

"I'm here with Juliette. And its time for the interview." He said as he cleared his thoat and began asking Juliette questions.

"How did you get in the hospital?" asked Kevin. Juliette looked at him trying to remember…

"I don't know.. by a car?" she laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny. No you were surfing and you fell off and then you hit your pretty little head on the surfboard." Explained Kevin.

"OH! I see I see." Said Juliette.

"Ok what is your favorite thing to do?" he asked.

"Preforming. I loved it or so I've been told." Said Juliette. She was trying so hard to her memory back.

"Ok so imagine this. You are to leave the country on an important mission and you cant tell anyone." Began Kevin.

"That's fun!" squealed Juliette,

"Yea BUT there is a catch. You wont be seeing your friends or family ever again. What is your last message to them?" asked Kevin.

"umm hard one…. Umm I'm sorry about all the pain I have put you thorough, and I love you, every single person who has been with me for the past few days.. and umm yea oh Don't worry the world is safe." Laughed Juliette.

"Are you happy?" asked Kevin.

"Yea and no." Answered Juliette. Kevin asked for her to clarify. "Well no because I don't remember much but yea because I am starting to remember things like who my parents are and stuff like that." Said Juliette.

"Really. So what's one thing that you want people to know about you?" asked Kevin.

"Umm that my names Juliette and it's in a song." Smiled Juliette. She was talking about _Love Story _by Taylor Swift.

"Ok if you had a million dollars what would you do?"asked Kevin. Juliette thought for a minute…

"Probably save it for a rainy day." Said Juliette.

"Wise." Laughed Kevin. "Do you happen to have a special someone in your life?" asked Kevin.

"My dad." Smiled Juliette. "And my other dad Beck and my mom and my other mom Jade and my sister Stella and my cousins and my crazy friend…Emma?" asked Juliette. Kevin nodded.

"Well that's all the time we have for Juliette today. We will be giving her her ice cream and medicine that she hates so much." Laughed Kevin.

"Its true! I hate medicine it tastes like stuff that's not supposed to be eaten!" whined Juliette.

"Hahaha how would you know that?" asked Kevin.

"Don't ask." Laughed Juliette.

"You are really crazy you know that?" asked Kevin jokingly.

"So I've been told." Laughed Juliette. She was smiling the whole time.

"Ok bye Julie." Smiled Kevin.

"Bye love yea!" cheered Juliette as the video ended.

Everyone was full on sobbing at that point. That little ray of sunshine and happiness is gone. Life wasn't going to be easy anymore.

"She was so happy." Cried Emma. Beck and Jade looked shocked. Juliette just called them her parents…and now she's gone. Trina was sobbing more violently and Nick was joining her. Andre and Robbie looked around with nothing to say. Cat took her daughter and Maya and McKenzie to buy something from the vending machine.

"Wanna come Stella?" asked Cat.

"No thanks." Sighed Stella as she walked off. Trina followed her. The two went to this vast rose garden that served as a shortcut from one wing to the other. They just looked at each other and began to cry.

"I need my girl back." Cried Trina. Stella just gave her a hug. That's all she could do. Trina was a mess.

"I need my sister back.." sobbed Stella. Trina began looking at Stella and trying to calm herself down. Then she picked two roses and handed one to Stella. The smell reminded them of Juliette. Sweet and small. "What are we going to do?" asked Stella.

"Well me and Nick were saying we take her to California and have her service there and-" said Trina as she began to break down.

"Does her grandparents know?" asked Stella.

"Yea Tori called my parents and told them and they didn't take it pretty well." Said Trina wiping away her tears. Stella just looked down and began to cry. This was life without her best friend. Sad and odd. Trina looked at Stella and did what she used to do with Juliette when she was upset. Stroke her hair and dry her tears. "It's ok Stella. We lost her…she's gone." Said Trina. "There was nothing we could do…she died happy thought that's always good to hear." Smiled Trina.

MEANWHILE:  
>"Doctor Richard!" The nurse that Stella screamed at yelled out the door.<p>

"What is it, Lisa?" The doctor asked, sprinting into the room. Shaken, the nurse pointed to Juliette's heart monitor that had started come slowly to life. The doctor went over to check her pulse. "She's alive all right! Oh my god this is a miracle." He said smiling. Juliette's eyes opened.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You died." Said the doctor. Juliette woke up slowly.

"I did… I was happy." Said Juliette. She was confused and scared.

"We should get your family back in here." Said the nurse. "Your friend was pretty upset." Explained the nurse.

"Wait we should give her time." Said the doctor.

"Yea...Don't tell them…I have something I want to do….first…" said Juliette weakly as she passed out.

"She's pretty weak…" explained the doctor. "We need to keep an eye out on her." He added as he walked out the door. "Just in case." He said and closed the door.

Meanwhile:

Maya and McKenzie sat in the corner of the lobby eating their candy bars. Emma came over and joined them.

"I can't believe this. She's gone." Said McKenzie. "I know I'm dreaming this isn't real." She added. Jade, Cat and Tori came over to join them as well.

"Hey girls." Said Cat sitting next to Emma. They greeted back in hushed voices.

"Where's Stella?" asked Jade looking around.

"I haven't seen her." Said Maya.

"I haven't seen Aunt Trina either." Said McKenzie.

"She's probably alone…" said Tori. She knew how hard this was for her older sister. Then the elevator rang and Stella and Trina walked back holding roses.

"Stella." Said Jade. "You scared me…" she added. Stella nodded. She sat down with them and stayed quiet. The doctor came out and Stella held on to her mother just in case she went crazy.

"If you are interested you can come in at around one to pick up her belongings." He said.

"Thank you." Said Nick sadly.

"What happened exactly?" asked Robbie

"Her heart gave out how hard is that?" asked Andre.

"She was a good girl. She made a everyone smile and she made an impact on so many." Said The doctor. "That's why her picture is going up on the wall of angels." He said putting up a picture of Juliette before he walked up.

_Juliette Stephanie Moreichini:_

_She made everyone smile and will be missed dearly. _

**HAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOOOOO LIKE IT? OR NOT!**

**I hope you did. Next chapter will also be written by Robandie Foreves.**

**REVIEW!**

**GO BULLS YOU WIN TONIGHT AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE KYLE KORVER IS IN THE GAME!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	16. Viva La Juliette

**Guess who's back from the dead? Hahahahahaha ok ready? This is an emotional chapter. As usual I don't own Victorious. I wish I did… I really wish I did… **

**DO YOU HAVE YOUR TISSUES READY! HERE WE GO!**

At 1:00 Trina, Nick and Stella went in to get Juliette's things. Trina held Stella's hand for support. After the rose garden the two had become close. Stella thought that Trina was just an older Juliette but inside she knew no one could replace her late best friend.

"We moved her stuff to another room but the children put signs for her on her door is you would like to see." Said The nurse. Nick nodded and walked down the hall with Trina and Stella. All over the door there were notes for Juliette.

"We will miss you." Said some. One said "Viva La Juliette," Trina asked for a post it note and a pen and began writing a post it note. "Juliette Stephanie, I loved you more than words can describe and no you are gone. Just remember that we will never forget you. You will always be with me. Love Mom." She wrote. Stella read it and a note caught her eye.

"I'm not gone.." it said, It was written in pink ink. Stella pointed to it and Trina and Nick looked at it.

"That was Julie's handwriting." Said Trina sadly. A trail of post its lead to the other hall with notes that said things like "Viva La Juliette," and "I'm not gone." Stella lead Nick and Trina to the room where Juliette's stuff was. On the door that said "I'm not gone, I'm still here. Never leaving." The three walked in the room and there in the room was Juliette's stuff all neat. Trina began tearing up as she saw her daughter's things like her hair brush and her pictures that she doodled.

"Where are her clothes?" asked Nick. Trina shrugged as she held Juliette's necklaces. One she put on. She then looked at Stella.

"Stella I want you to have this. As a piece of Juliette." Said Trina as handed it to Stella but she refused.

"No… I think you should keep it." Said Stella sadly. Then the doctor came up behind the three.

"Hate to interrupt. But the children would like to honor Juliette now and they want you and your family in the children's' facility." Said the doctor and smiled and left. Nick took the rest of Juliette's things and lead Trina and Stella to get the others.

"How'd it go?" asked Jade.

"Good…" said Trina. "not a lot of tears were shed." She added. Jade couldn't imagine the pain Trina was going through. She wouldn't know what she would do if Stella died. She would lose it. The group began to walk to the children's facility and they faintly heard "amazing grace."

"They must have started." Said Andre. In the hall there was the doctor smiling.

"I forgot to mention…" he said. "Juliette…is alive." He said smiling. Everyone looked at him as this sunk in.

"So Juliette is not dead?" asked Robbie his voice like others was filled with shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Laughed the doctor. Everyone was so ecstatic. Trina began to cry and Tori looked at her.

"Trina." She said.

"My little girl is back." She said.

"Where is she! Where is she?" yelled Stella. She was so happy to hear her best friend wasn't gone.

"You'll see her soon enough." Smiled the doctor as he lead them into the children's facility. Music was playing and the children who were able to were dancing.

"Where is my cousin!" squealed Maya looking around.

"First one who finds her gets $20 bucks from my wallet." Said Beck laughing. It took a while but they found her. She was teaching the kids how to dance and she looked so happy she then got in the small stage they had for story time and spoke into the microphone.

"Ok, as promised I will sing a song." She said as she smiled at her family. "Safe and Sound does that sound good?" she asked as the children smiled and cheered. She had a smiling Kevin start the music up and she looked at Stella. "This one goes out to my family, I love you guys and I promise I won't leave you." She said. "I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…" Juliette began to sing. It was the song that Jade and Stella sung for the CD. "Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound." She sang. When she was done she ran over to her family and Trina grabbed her.

"Juliette!" she cried.

"MOM!" cried Juliette as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said as she cried. Trina shushed her as she held her daughter close.

"It's ok. It's ok." She said as she tried to believe this was happening. Nick came through and took his daughter.

"Baby girl." He said as he held his daughter. "Baby girl, don't ever do that again." He said laughing and wiping his tears.

"I won't ever do that ever again." She repeated. Nick and Trina looked at each other then looked at Stella. Juliette took herself out of her father's hug and looked at Stella and smiled. Stella cried and looked at her best friend.

"Come here!" she cried as she hugged her best friend.

"I love you too Stella." Said Juliette. After a while Juliette had finished her fluff feast with her family and just smiled. "You guys tried to get rid of me." She laughed. Juliette was back. That was the best thing in the world.

**AWWW SHES BACK! But that sucked im sorry.**

**I don't own safe and sound Taylor Swift does. Its for the Hunger Games which I LOVE! OK! Review! I know you better!  
>Go Bulls!<strong>

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	17. Making Dreams Come True

**New Chapter are you excited? I Hope you are. NOT TO MAKE THIS A BIG DEAL BUT! Lol just kidding. I just wanted to thatnk you for all the support! And thank you to the new readers (or reviewers!) haha I always gets so happy to see new people review! AND IF YOU LIKE STELLA AND OR JULIETTE! Read the prequel Before they Met. Its about their childhood and stuff. SO AS ALWAYS**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! SORRY!**

Juliette was in her room surrounded by her friends and family…well her family.

"I can't believe you guys thought I was dead." Said Juliette. Her mom and dad sitting close to her, they wanted to take in as much of Juliette as much as they could. So was everyone else.

"Yea… we did." Agreed Robbie smiling.

"I thought you were a ghost." Emma said quietly. Everyone laughed and then there was a faint knock on the door and it was the nurse and Kevin.

"Excuse me, but Juliette needs time to rest up." Said the nurse. Everyone bid Juliette goodnight and left leaving Juliette with Kevin.

"So Julie, you know when you are getting out?" he asked.

"No. not yet." Smiled Juliette as Kevin gave Juliette her medicine and ice cream. Now she had more medicine for her head and her heart.

"That's too bad." He said. "Hey it's Thursday, and usually the children get to hear a story want to go?" he asked. Juliette nodded and got out of her bed and Kevin lead the way. When they got to the Children's facility there were a few people there. Juliette sat next to a girl who seemed like Juliette's age.

"Hi," Smiled Juliette. The girl looked at her and smiled back.

"Hi." She said.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Juliette. The girl laughed and nodded. "I'm Juliette," she said.

"I'm Wendy." She said. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"Story time! You?" laughed Juliette.

"I mean why are you in the hospital?" laughed Wendy.

"Oh amnesia and well I just came out of death." Laughed Juliette.

"Harsh!" laughed Wendy. "I have cancer." Wendy said sadly. Juliette wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Well let's just forget about that." Smiled Juliette.

"That's easy for you amnesia!" joked Wendy and the two girls got to know each other. "yea I've been in here for a while, I want to do so much!" Wendy explained.

"I want to go home, I don't even live in Hawaii. I was just here for a photo shoot I think…. My mom tells me that we live in California and I was here for a photo shoot and then I went surfing and hit my head hard then I landed here." Said Juliette.

"I live in California too! I was brought here because the air is better for me." Said Wendy. "I know I might not see California again because I don't have that long left…but before I go I really want to drive go karts." Said Wendy.

"I'll take you!" said Juliette. Wendy laughed.

"I wish you could Juliette." Sighed Wendy.

"I also want to surf again…really badly." Said Juliette.

"You should… face your fears!" laughed Wendy. The girls were interrupted by the story and when the story was over the two walked back to their rooms. Kevin came to give Juliette her third dose of her medicine.

"Kevin, you know Wendy?" asked Juliette. Kevin nodded. "Well she told me that she doesn't have that long to live and she wants to go go karting before…you know. And I want to take her, can you help?" asked Juliette.

"I don't know Julie, Its hard but it can happen." He smiled as he left Juliette's room.

**I Hope you liked that chapter! Aw poor Wendy. Want another chapter? Well I might be able to write another one if im lucky. ANY WAYS! Review!**

**Go Bulls!**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	18. Surfing For Wendy

**Ready for some Stella and Juliette? OK so I hope people are actually read this story. **

**I don't own Victorious! Sorry**

Juliette woke up the next day and ran to find Wendy. She saw her eating breakfast and sat down next to her smiling.

"Hi amnisa. Do you remember me?" laughed Wendy.

"Hi Wendy!" Juliette cheered. Wendy looked at Juliette and laughed.

"Ok what do you want?" asked Wendy.

"I am taking you to go karting." Smiled Juliette. Wendy laughed and looked at Juliette as if she told her that the sky was falling.

"Yea sure." Said Wendy.

"Its true." Said Juliette and at that point Kevin came in and asked if the two were ready to go. When the two went to the nearest Go Karting Place near the hospital and the two and Kevin spend the whole day there.

Stella:

Stella's POV:

We went to see Juliette like what we have been doing almost every day.

"I can't wait to see Juliette." Said Trina. She was waiting since we got in the elevator leaving yesterday.

"Same!" I laughed. I was just happy to see my best friend. I hear she'll be out soon and then we can get back to the way our lives where. My mom seemed happy. I'm glad she likes Juliette now. I can't wait until we have sleepovers and just have fun again. The elevator stops and I bolt out to see Juliette.

"Whoa Whoa Stella calm down." Laughed Andre.

"No!" I laughed and ran to Juliette's room and knocked but there was no answer so I walked in. "Jules?" I called. No answer. I turn to see my mom and Trina.

"She's not here." I say.

"Where could she be?" asked Trina trying to look for her.

"Hi mom!" cheered Juliette as she walked in smiling.

"Juliette, where were you?" asked Trina giving Juliette a tight hug.

"Go karting with Wendy." Smiled Juliette. She then told us about how much fun they had and I kind of felt jealous… why? I don't really know. We stayed there for a while and I swear I have never seen my mom like this unless it was towards my dad or me.

"Juliette that was so nice of you baby." Said Trina as she held Juliette. Juliette smiled and cleared her throat.

"She also told me that… she kind of wants me to…um go…surf one last time." Said Juliette. My mom and Trina shot looks at her and said "NO!" at the same time. "Why not?" asked Juliette.

"Well, besides the fact that surfing is what GOT you in this mess and two no." said Trina. Juliette looked at her mother and began to tear up.

"But mom please…" said Juliette. My mom cracked. If I was in her place she would say yes. But not Trina. She was persistent.

"I'm sorry baby, it's for your own good. Trust me." Said Trina as she began stroking Juliette's hair.

"Mom I'll be fine." Said Juliette as the nurse walked in telling us to leave.

Juliette's POV:

I really wanna surf. For Wendy. I will I know I will. Kevin took me to see her before I went to bed. We talked and I met her parents. They looked sad but they were happy to see how happy Wendy was.

"Thank you Juliette." They repeated over and over again. After spending time with Wendy and her parents I left to go to bed. The next day I woke up and Kevin gave me my medications. He also told me that I was going to be able to leave next week.

"Wendy is pretty sick today, wanna go see her?" asked Kevin.

"Yea!" said I getting up and walking to Wendy's room. Wendy was there. Her parents too. She looked really pale and sick.

"Hey Amnesia." She said as she let out a weak laugh.

"Hey how are you feeling Wendy?" asked Juliette pulling up a chair next to Wendy.

"Not good…" said Wendy . Somehow everyone had this look on their faces but I didn't understand.

"You'll be better trust me. Then you can see me surf again." I smiled. She smiled back and was quiet.

"i…I Wrote you a letter…read it tomorrow morning ok?" asked Wendy weakly. I nodded and wondered why tomorrow. The doctor came and whispeard something in Wendy's parents and Kevins ears. It wasn't good…

"Juliette, Wendy needs her rest." Said Kevin.

"So she can get better right?" I asked as I felt as if I was five.

"Sure.." he said as he said bye to Wendy. I went and hugged her and told her that I would see her in the morning.

"I will. Bye Amnesia. Thanks for everything Juliette…" she said quietly. "I'm glad I made a friend like you…" she added and I walked out. Kevin took me to my room and I see Beck. My second dad and we had fun talking and laughing. That night I didn't feel right… I don't know why. Kevin came in and gave me my medicine.

"Tell Wendy I say hi…"I say. He nodded and walked out as I drifted off to sleep. The nest morning I woke up hoping to see Wendy. Kevin came in and gave me my medicine. He was quiet. Really quiet.

"How's Wendy?" I ask. He sighed and looked at me. Not good…

"Jules… Wendy's gone.." he said. Gone? Was she at home?  
>"Where did she go?" I ask<p>

"No Juliette…Wendy died in her sleep last night… Cancer won." He said as I begin to lose my mind. Why Wendy? I remember the letter and I cry as I read it. She called me her new best friend. And that I should surf one more time. I keep the note and get up and dig around my bag to find a swimsuit that I wore when I woke up. I run to the nearest door and I find my family coming out of the elevator and I try not to make eye contact. They know what I am going to do.

"Juliette no don't!" yelled my mom but no. This was for Wendy. I run to the nearest shore and ask to borrow a surfboard from this surfer dude. My family is chasing me but I don't listen I go out to the water and begin surfing. I see my mom on shore crying. She was worried and Stella. Oh she looked mad. When I was finished I walked on the sand and fell and began crying.

"Wendy…" I say. My parents run over and tell me that Kevin told them about Wendy and my dad picks me up bride style and takes me to the hospital. It wasn't going to be easy going back thinking I'll see Wendy but i know I will never see her. I never got to say goodbye.

**Sad right? Im sorry! But its only going to get better. **

** Review. IDK why I keep writing this story if only three people review.**

** Read Before they Met! Gothic Guitars is helping me out with that one**

**GO BULLS**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	19. Things Are Going Back To Normal

**You guys really like this story now don't you?**

**I don't own victorious**

Wendy was gone and Juliette had to re think life for a bit.

"There we go." Said Nick as he put Juliette on her bed She was crying and scared.

"Is this how you felt when I was gone?" sked Juliette.

"We were worse. Because we didn't get to see you die or say goodbye." Said Nick as he tried not to remember.

"Jules its ok, shes in a better place." Said Maya. "Plus, you just surfed." She added smiling.

"Yea you didn't wipe out!" laughed Emma. "You were good." She said.

"I guess I was." Said Juliette. The doctor came in smiling.

"Juliette." He said. "As of now you are cleared to go home." He said. Juliette smiled.

"Home? I don't remember what that looks like." She said. Nick and Trina decided to leave that night.  
>"Make sure you email me kid." Said Kevin.<p>

"I will. Thank you Kevin." Said Juliette as she walked out of the hospital and into a car to go to the airport.

"You get to see your grandparetns!" said Tori smiling.

"Really?" said Juliette."I'm sorry Aunt Tori." Said Juliette.

"Aw why?" asked Tori.

"For everything I guess. I was just being a dumb girl." Said Juliette.

"No! your not dumb and its not your fault don't worry." said Tori. Andre came up to the two and took Tori to the side.

"Hey Andre." Said Tori.

"Hey Tori. I want you to be the first one to know" he said.

"First one to know what?" she asked.

"That I will be proposing to my girlfriend Violet when I get home." He said Tori gave him a hug. "Yea… I guess its nice to get settled down like everyone else. And you guys are all invited to the wedding." He said Smiling. Tori was happy for him finally Andre was going to be happy with a family.

She was going home, it felt weird. The plane ride wasn't long and when they got to California Trina began tearing up.

"You are home Jules." She said giving her daughter a hug.

"I am aren't I?" said Juliette. Suddenly things came back to her. When they got to Juliette's house more and more things came back like her childhood and everything from before. The group went out to eat dinner and the next day things went back to normal.

"Juliette!" called Stella as she walked in her house.

"Hey Stella!" smiled Juliette. The two went over to Stella's house and things were like the way they used to be.

"Hi girls." Said Beck smiling.

"Hey Dad." The two said at the same time.

"Hey you two!" said Jade.

"Hey mom." They said at the same time. Jade and Beck liked the way that Juliette was kind of like their second daughter. The same went for Trina and Nick about Stella. Juliette was just happy to be back and things were good.


	20. Love Fruit and Never Good Enough

**I hope there are people still reading this! Because this story is going to get REALLY dramatic soon.**

**First of all I'd like to thank Dove in love for all her help and support. You are the best! Like no joke the best. **

**I don't own victorious **

Juliette and Stella have been hanging out together since Juliette came home.

"I hope you still remember how to do your leaps and turns. You were really good at those." Said Stella.

"Yea, I remember liking dance and I really should try to practice again." Juliette said. The two were at Stella's house and they were walking down to see Beck and Jade being well Beck and Jade.

"MOM DAD GROSS!" Shrieked Stella. "Eww Cooties!" she yelled.

"Stella! You are such a child." Laughed Juliette. "I think that is so cute." Said Juliette. Jade looked at Stella with an 'yea listen to your best friend' face.

"Well you can say that Juliette, your name is like the icon for romance." Said Stella.

"Jade, I brought strawberries." Said Beck. Jade smiled.

"Why are you so happy that dad got strawberries?" asked Stella.

"Because strawberries are really important in your mother and I's releationship." Explained Beck.

"It's your love fruit!" said Juliette.

"Exactly." Said Jade smiling. "Want some?" she asked the girls.

"Sure." Said Juliette. The four ate strawberries and talked and laughed. "I should really go." Said Juliette.

"Jules! Why?" asked Stella.

"I'll see you tomorrow I promise. Well I don't know…but I will see you soon." Said Juliette. Stella was afraid to say goodbye to Juliette. Juliette knew this. "Don't worry," said Juliette giving Stella a hug.

"Ok, see yea Jules." Said Stella.

"Bye! Bye mom bye dad! Love you guys!" said Juliette as she met her dad outside.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled.

"Hi Dad." Smiled Juliette.

"Have fun?" he asked as they drove home.

"Yea. So much fun. My other mom and dad were having their love fruit. What's yours and mom's?" asked Juliette.

"The pomegranate." He said. " It has so much memories to us." He smiled.

"Like?" said Juliette wanting him to continue. "Hello amnesia here!" laughed Juliette.

"Well we met in college and we went out for some smoothies as a first date and we ordered a pomegranate smoothie and when we had it I knew that I loved her. So did she." He said.

"Aww. That's really sweet." Said Juliette.

"I can't wait to find out what my love fruit is." Said Juliette.

"Yea but NOT SOON." Said Nick. "No boys. Till…till college. No till your 30." He said.

"Daad!" whinned Juliette.

When Juliette got home Nick went to work and she went upstairs to try to dance.

"Where you going Jules?" said Trina giving her daughter a hug.

"To my dance room. I'm trying to do my leaps and turns again." She said.

"Be carefull baby." Said Trina. "Cant get you getting hurt again." She said.

"I will." Said Juliette as she walked upstairs. She ran in her dance studio and looked around and just tried to remember anything. She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed.

"Never good enough." She said trying to do another turn as she stumbled forward. She looked at herself in the mirror again and ran to the side of the studio. She ran forward and leaped in front of the mirror. The leap wasn't high like it normally was, but she was improving. She was attempting to leap again when she lost her balance and fell forward. Juliette kept repeating the words in her head, losing focus and falling forward again. "I'm home, in my home, in my dance room." she softly said to herself. She was getting mad at herself.

Trina was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she heard another thud. She softly sighed to herself and continued to do the dishes. As she was rinsing a plate she her another thud and turned off the water. She quickly dried of her hands and walked upstairs. She peeked inside the dance studio and watched Juliette turn a few times the stop and look at herself in the mirror. Trina watched intently as her daughter focused on the table behind her in the mirror. She began to tear up and turned towards the table. She slowly walked to it and held a picture frame tightly. A single tear hit the glass on the frame as Trina walked in quietly.

"You know, you looked like me as a kid." Trina said softly to her daughter.

Juliette turned to her mother and wiped her tears showing her mom the picture. "I wanted to be just like you mom, always wearing you clothes, testing out your make-up, curling my hair to perfection... I wanted to be you."

Trina smiled and looked at the picture. Juliette was about seven in the picture. She was putting on her mother's lipstick and smiling into the mirror. Her dad snuck up on her and took the picture. Juliette could still remember the look on her face after the picture was taken. She was in complete awe at her appearance. then her father's words made her feel even better. He told her she was a stunning as her mother and to this day, the words stuck with her.

"I will never be good enough. Never." She said as she walked to the mirror. "Never going to be the way I used to be. Never going to look good. I'm a mess." She said. "I'm not good enough." She repeated.

**Awwww is she good enough? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW lol AGAIN another SUPER BIG GIGANITC thank you to dove in love. **

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF THE HOLLISTER SEAGUL! Hahahaha idk…GO BULLS! D ROSE MAY BE OUT BUT KYLE KORVER FOR MVP! SCALABRINE FOR PREZ.2012**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	21. You Found Someone New?

**Long time? Yea I think so hahaha. So here we are. New drama? I think so! So don't hate me! And REVIEWWW!**

**I don't own Victorious:/ sorry y'all!**

Juliette:

Mom looked at me as if I said something wrong.

"What do you mean you'll never be good enough?"she asked as she came up to me and began stroking my hair.

"I'm a fail mom. I'm a fail." I said. Mom looked at me in the eyes. Great. That ment speech time.

"Juliette Stephanie, you gained and are gaining back your memory, you surfed after a really bad life threatening accident and still you keep amazing your father and I. You are no fail." She said. She looked at me and sighed. "Come on. Let's go get some pomegranates." She said as she lead me downstairs. I don't know why but ever since I was born I have been eating pomegranates whenever I can. Maybe it's because it's my parents' love fruit I don't know. Whatever I guess I'll figure out why someday.

Stella:

The next day mom picked up Julie and we went to school.

"Did you work on dance?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "And?" I asked.

"I was TERRIBLE." She laughed. Mom turned around and smirked.

"Did you fall flat on your face?" she asked.

"Maybe…" said Julie. I laughed as she jokingly glared. "What eva!" she smiled. We pulled up at school and walked in. There was a new person. Blonde…hmm. Whatever.

"Look." I said to Juliette.

"Oh that's Charlie." She said. Why would she know? I mean I know her…but Juliette? As I asked her how she knew the bell rang and we went to class.

Charlie:

So I like to be on top. And I need to be on top. I will do anything to be on top. Even if I break up friendships. So I'm in dance. And this semester we have a project. Worth a big part of our grade. I knew I had to come on top. My two friends Jenna and Skylar looked at me, we were for sure partners. But something popped up in my mind. Juliette…Meh…Meh…yea know long last name. She is a really good dancer. I need her in my group. But my problem. She is going to be with ugh….Stella Oliver. I hate her. I hated her since gosh knows when. I mean we were friends in third grade but that's when she became my worst enemy. Ugh, that was the last time I used glue around her… think about it. So anyways after class I go to Juliette.

"Hey Juliette." I smiled.

"Oh hi!" she said. "What's up Charlie?" she asked.

"Oh nothing…. I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining my group for the dance project." I said. This was more than a project. We were preforming this in front of everyone. Friends and family…My mom and my dad. They are divorced and my dad is with this other woman who is ten years younger than him. GROSS!

"Oh.." said Juliette.

"Come on. You'll have fun!" I said. She shrugged and sighed.

"Sure." She said. I smiled and hugged her. Yes! I'm so happy. One, I get one of the best dancers in our class. And Two, I have a feeling Stella won't like this.

Stella:

"Juliette!" I called her laughing. "So when is our first rehearsal?" I asked. She was no duh my dance partner. We may even have Emma, Maya and McKenzie to dance with us. It will be amazing!

"Umm yea… about that. I'm working with Charlie." She said nervously.

"Really?" I said shocked. "Why Jules?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"But we are always together." I said.

"Yea but sometimes we can…yea know…branch out." She said as she shut her locker. What? Branch out? What the heck has Charlie told my best friend?

**Oh…OHHH! So I hoped you liked the NEW OC! Charlie! Thank you FireWorkGold! And if anyone is interested in sending an OC for me I WILL SO LOVE THAT! Just tell me and I can give you a form. So yea. Tell me a role you want to fill and just fill it!:) AND NO WORRIES! I will update again tomorrow because the writer's block is overrrrrr! And spring breakkkkkkk yay!**

**Review!  
>OH AND GO CHECK OUT APPLEFLAME12'S NEXT GENERATION STORY ITS REALLLY GOODDD!<strong>

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINA**


	22. We are Best Friends Who Fight

**Hey everyone! Ok nuff chit chat! Chapter!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to: sshaw, FireWorkGold,Amena Kay I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I don't own Victorious**

Stella:

I got home and was still shocked. Juliette isn't working with me. Why? Why does she pick Charlie? I thought about this as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. My thoughts were interrupted by mom.

"Hey Stell," she said.

"Hi." I sighed. She sat down and looked at me with her icy blue eyes. I was always jealous of her. I bet she was the prettiest girl in high school when she was my age. No wonder dad loves her so much. Anyways enough describing my mom…that sounds weird. Oh well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well I'm upset because Juliette is working with a different person for this dance project." I said.

"So?" she asked. Oh Mom, don't you get it? My best friend is working with my arch enemy.

"But she's working with Charlie Jolene." I said. Mom laughed.

"Hahaha. Charlie Jolene glue in her hair Charlie Jolene?" she asked and I shamefully nodded. "She hates you." She reminded.

"I know that mom." I said. Sometimes I feel like I should always go to dad for advice.

"So find someone else. You aren't always going to be with Julie." She said as she got up and left. Ugh what to do.

Juliette:

I got home and Charlie, Jenna and Skylar came home with me so we could get started. When we got in my dance room we decided that our song was going to be Starstruck by Lady Gaga.

"Juliette this place is so fab." Said Skylar.

"Thanks." I said. Skylar is….ok…. I mean this is my first year in a public school and I don't know much people but Skylar seems like a brat…so does Jenna. Charlie seems nice though. So I'm ok with it.

"Ok guys let's start." Said Charlie as she put on her head band. It was pink with a white rose on it. I really liked it.

"Ok so first we need to see what you can do." I said. Each girl showed me their leaps and turns and I decided which girl got which part. We got through most of the dance today. But usually Stella and I get all of it done in one day. Our performance is on Saturday and its Wednesday.

"I can't show up Friday." Said Jenna. "I have a thing to go to." She said.

"Oh then well meet up tomorrow." I suggested.

"Cant." Said Charlie. "Skylar has an appointment. She can't miss it…" she added. What? how are we supposed to finish the dance? The three left and my dad came in the dance room as I was putting on another song.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Oh some girls from school." I said. He looked as if something was wrong. Like he didn't trust them.

"Ok…." He said. As soon as he left I began dancing to Animal by Ke$ha. Mom said she met her once. And she even preformed at my grandparents' house. But mom says it happened long before I was born which she claims to be the "Confusing Years before Daddy Saved Her." And I really don't want to know any more about those years. I danced to the song and I loved it. I just needed a partner. What am I saying? Charlie is my partner…and Jenna and Skylar. I just want this to end. I get a text from Stella.

_I'm coming over._

Classic Stella. In ten minutes she was at my house and in my dance room.

"Why did you pick Charlie over me?" she asked.

"Change is good sometimes." I said. She didn't look too happy about that.

"So your saying that you want to change and not be friends anymore?" she yelled.

"I didn't say that!" I yelled back.

"Reaaally." She said. We were having a fight…but we were best friends. I don't get it. Best friends aren't supposed to fight!

"Stella, just.." I began but I didn't know what else to tell her.

"Charlie Jolene? Of all people!" she yelled at me.

"OH MY GOSH STELLA JUST LET IT GO! ITS NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE WANT TO BE AROUND ME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY IM SO AMAZING."I yelled.

"No you're not Juliette. You are not amazing. And and and it was better off when you were DEAD." She snapped and I ran off. I ran to her house and she stayed at mine… I even saw her slam my bedroom door. When I got to her house her mom (well my second mom…) answered.

"Stella and I are fighting." I said.

**OHHHHHHHHH FIGHT! Hahaha and they seemed like their mothers in the fight don't you agree? AND I GOT AN OC THANK YOU I-AM-NOT-A-SMILEY-PERSON! **

**Review AND ANSWER THIS QUIREY! **

**What do imagine Stella like? What do you imagine Juliette like (personality wise)**

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINAA!**


	23. Dance Without Me?

**New chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who sent in an OC! Thanks a lot! It is greatly appreciated and I am still lookin for more!**

**I don't own victorious or animal.**

Juliette:  
>So Jade and Beck were trying so hard to get the story out of me. I tried to explain in the nicest way possible that Stella was being a mega jerk and she's just jealous.<p>

"She was making a big deal about it too.." I said. Jade was texting someone and Beck was just talking to me.

"So she's at your house now?" He asked. I nodded. Gosh I feel bad for my parents. Stella is in their presence and they can't say 'oh Juliette is here so it's cool.' Because I'm kind of not. So what if Charlie wants me to dance with her? A person can change can't they?

"But she yelled something at me that I think she really means." I say. Jade puts her phone away and crosses her arms across her chest.

"What did Stell-Belle say?" She asked.

"Well she was yelling at me and she said that everything was much better when I was dead." I sighed. It's true. Then all this would have never ever happened. Beck sighed and looked around.

"I'm guessing you can spend the night here..if Stella and you don't make up soon." He said. I smirked and thanked him and told my parents that I was staying. I wonder what Stella is saying about me to them. I bet it's all lies.

Stella:  
>"CHARLIE! SHE PAIRS UP WITH CHARLIE. FOR HEVENS SAKE CHARLIE IS THE WORST PERSON! She is a lying no good little SKUNK BAG!" I yelled. Trina and Nick were listening to my rants drinking coffee.<p>

"Stella, calm down sweetie. Juliette is just being Juliette. You can't blame her. This is all new to her." Trina said. What? It's easy to tell whether a person is a jerk or not.

"But still Charlie is the worst! If she hurts her in anyway, Juliette is NOT going to have my shoulder to cry on!" I say as I fell on their couch. Nick chuckled.

"If she hurts my Julie she'll go to court." He said. Oh she will trust me she will. So I crashed at their place and at school Charlie and Skylar and Jenna were talking to Juliette about the performance that night. I was dancing with Emma. Maya and McKenzie were singing.

"Stell. I know that Charlie is like evil.." Maya said. Mayas cool. She understands right from wrong unlike some people (Ehm Juliette ehm). I see Juliette eyeing me and then quickly looking away.

"Forget her. She may be your cousin and all but still..SHE IS BECOMING LIKE THEM." I yelled. I obviously wasn't happy at all. Her loss. She lost her best friend.

Juliette:  
>Back stage was crazy. People going through acts and preformances. I was stretching and I see Charlie, Skylar and Jenna in completely different outfits. What was going on?<p>

"Hey Verona." Jenna sneered.

"Its Juliette." I correct. "Why are you guys in a different outfit?" I asked.

"Because we are doing a trio. And if you cant do the math that's three people. Not four." Skylar snapped. So I made up the dance and I get booted last minute? What am I supposed to do now? Stella and Emma get off the stage as the evil trio get on. Stella looks at me as I'm just in shock and disgust. She walked past me without saying a thing. Just then an idea hit me. I can dance to Animal by Ke$ha. But I need a partner and a costume and makeup. I run to the one person who I know who would say yes to me last minute.

"Joel! Joel!" I call out. Joel Smith is the coolest guy ever! He's nice to everyone and will literally give you his shirt off his back if you needed it.

"Hey Juliette." He smiled. I asked him once to dance with me and he looked around. I told him the theme and he smirked. "I'll go look for a safari costume now." He said as he and I went to look for quick costumes. I got a zebra tutu dress and a peacock father backing. I put on my shoes and went on stage. I told Joel to just act. And well, follow my lead.

"I_ am in love with what we are_

_Not what we should be_

_And I am, I am starstruck_

_With every part of this whole story.."_ The music blasted. I did leaps, turns and a lot f acting. Joel helped me with stunting and stuff like that and surprisingly. The dance wasn't that bad. Sure it may have been sloppy but can't blame me for that right? On our way off Joel pulls me to the side.

"You owe me.." He said. I sighed and went for my wallet.

"How much?" I asked.

"None..I just want you to know. I kind of like Stella..ok I really like her." He said. Joel is my good friend and him telling me this was HUGE. People always miss judge him as a player but you have to really get to know him to get to the real Joel.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise but I'll try to give her a few hints." I smirked as I gave him a hug and met up with my parents. Stella was there.

"So Charlie dumped you?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I. Should have listened to you." I said. She laughed and nodded. "Friends?" I asked.

"Best." She added. We hugged and laughed but something really got me. Joel.

"So Joel helped me..he's really sweet." I said.

"Yea..and wana know something?" Stella asked. I nodded and she came closer to me. "I kinda like him. BUT DON'T TELL A SOUL!" She warned. Great. This is going to go kinda easy but I think I'm going to have to play match maker. Gotta live up to the romance name.

**LIKE? HATE? Thank you I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person for submitting Joel! More of him in the future with this crazy love. HAHAHA**

**Review! Want to submit OC'S PLEASE DO!**


End file.
